Uzumaki Narue and the Sorcerer's Stone
by stealthclaw
Summary: femnaru fic. Narue of Little Whinging one day gets a letter to Hogwarts, and why strange things happen to her seem to be revealed. But when strange new foreign exchange students arrive, will she get the answers to her questions? ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Taken Away

_**Stealthclaw: Hi! As you all know, this is my first Naruto fic! **_

**_Naruto: Why did you make me a girl????? _**

**_stealthclaw: because i wanted to! (and cuz i'm eeeeviiiil!!!!!!!!! muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!)_**

**_Naruto: err why did you just start laughing evilly??????? *gets a scared look on his face*_**

**_Sasuke: hn. because she has twisted evil plans for world domination, dobe....._**

**_Naruot and stealthclaw: *gasps* Sasuke Uchiha made a joke!!!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!! EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room._**

**_Sasuke: Hn...I guess I have to give the disclaimer....stealthclaw doesn't own Naruto....or Harry Potter....._**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Taken Away_

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was seething with anger. And why was the reason? Well, it all started at 10:00 a.m., this very morning...........

_Hiruzen was sipping a cup of tea, as he sorted through some paper-work, when a team of Jounin reported that Uzumaki Narue, a one year old girl who was the jinchiriki of the Kyuubi, was almost asasinated again, this time by her caretaker, Sakogami Reika, who had been assigned to care for the little girl. _

Hiruzen frowned. Didn't the people of Konoha understand that Minato's last wish was for his daughter to be recognised as a hero?

All afternoon, he had pondered over the situation, and had made a final decision. Narue was in danger in Konoha. In this month only, she had been nearly murdered, at least ten times, and all ten times, the murderer had given his or her excuse as, "_I was doing it to get rid of the demon brat!_" or, "_This village isn't safe while that bakamono is around!_"

Narue wasn't safe here, so Hiruzen made his decision, and called one of the Anbu.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked, appearing in a puff of smoke, face hidden behind his mask.

"I want you to take on this mission, but keep it a secret."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"I want you to take Narue, and send her far away from the village as possible." he explained, "And take these with you when you go..." he added, giving the ANBU two envelopes. "They contain her adoption information, and a letter to her new family, whoever they may be. The village shall be told that she is dead..."

The ANBU nodded, and Hiruzen handed one final thing to him: a bundle of cloths.

He peered inside the cloths, and beheld the sight of an innocent, little girl, fast asleep, with three whisker-marks on either side of her cheeks. Her golden locks of hair glowed like a halo in the night time's darkness.

"Goodbye, Narue." the Hokage whispered to her, and the ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

In Little Whinging, Privet Drive, everything was peaceful that night. A breeze blew gently, ruffling the ferns in the garden of the Stuart family. Five year-old Steven Stuart laughed happily, bouncing his bright blue rubber ball. His mother, Annete Stuart went out into the garden, calling him.

"Steven, honey, it's 7:00! It's high time you went to bed, mister!" she said, kissing him on the the forehead.

"I don't wanna!" Steven whined, but he let her pick him up and carry him into the house nonetheless.

Shiono Rei, codname, Zero, of the ANBU, smiled from his hiding place, which was incidently on the branch of the tree. This family would be perfect.

As soon as the lights went off, he quietly leaped down from his hiding place, his smirk almost as arrogant-looking as the Uchihas'. This was almost too easy.

He knelt down, and gently placed the bundle of cloths on the doorstep. He tucked the letters into Narue's hand, careful not to wake her up, knowing that when she cried, she cried _loudly_.

He straightened up, and prepared to leave, but caught sight of her peaceful sleeping face, and bent down, and softly kissed her on the forehead, the way Steven's mother did.

"Good luck, Narue." he whispered, before taking a step away, and vanishing into the night.

Narue gave a whimper in her sleep, and rolled over, as if having a bad dream. Little did she know what her futute would bring.......

* * *

**_stealthclaw: so, who liked it?_**

**_Naruto: how could you be so cruel??? *sobs*_**

**_Sasuke: Dobe, at least you appeared in this chapter. I don't come along until quite a bit later...._**

**_Naruto: Why are you in it?! TEME!!!!! *tries to punch Sasuke but ends up hitting stealthclaw in the face*_**

**_stealthclaw: Naruto...you've made me angry.....and you won't like me when i'm angry...._**

**_Naruto: err....sasuke? a little help over here???_**

**_sasuke: hn._**

**_stealthclaw: review or Naruto goes in the soup pot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_(scen switches and shows Naruto being held inches over a pot of boiling hot water)_**

**_Naruto: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Note: Dobe means deadlast, and teme is a rude way of saying you. _**


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**_stealthclaw: hello to all! Since nobody really reviewed, except Nonetheless, Naruto is still going to go to the soup pot, unless someone has a kind heart and reviews, muhahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_naruto: sasuke-teme, save me, dammittt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_******

**_sasuke: hn._**

**_sakura: it's my turn to give the disclaimer i guess......stealthclaw doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter, or 'Welcome to My Life', cuz it's a song by Simple Plan!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Unexpected Happenings**_

In the last ten years, the Stuart family home has changed. The interior of the house, which about ten years ago was painted a creamy yellow and was the epitome of cleanness, just like all the other houses in Little Whinging, was now painted titanium white and was so messy, in some rooms, instead of the floor, there was a sea of games, moutains of dirty and clean laundry, toys, scattered over the years, and millions of photographs, of a husband and wife, two boys that looked like them, and a young girl with sunny, golden blond hair, amazing azure blue eyes, and, curiously enough, three whisker-marks on each of her tanned cheeks, who looked odd and out of place, as she looked nothing like the rest of the family.

But Narue Uzumaki was, as it must be stated, very much part of the Stuart family.

Right now, she was snoring softly in her room, her chest rising and falling, as she slept soundly.

Her room, which was painted bright orange, expressed exactly who Narue was. She was sunny and bright, and the Stuart family didn't know what they would do without her. She was a part of their life, just as they were a part of her's.

On one end of the room, near the window which faced the west, she had kept a window seat, where she would sit and watch the sun set in a beautiful rainbow of colours, and she would imagine it setting on the sea, as the sky reflected on the water, and would sigh dreamily.

Near the window, she kept her desk, with her laptop (bright orange, of couse) perched on it, and her homework strewn everywhere, as well as the occaisional book to read (which she did when she was extremely bored).

Leaning on the desk was Narue's guittar, which in the evenings she would play a song on. She loved to sing and play the guittar, and did so whenever the mood struck her.

To the east, lay her bed, which she was now asleep on, and her side table, on which she kept her glowing lava lamp.

Orange and light blue cushions and pillows that matched her comforter and bed spread lay in a heap next to her head. A ginger kitten (that's right, even her cat is orange) was curled up at her feet.

Just then, Narue woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, and then looked at the clock. Her eyes widened.

"Oh crap! It's 7:30! I'm gonna be late!" she gasped, jumping out of bed. She ran into the bathroom, and five minutes later ran out, wearing a towel and hair dripping wet. She quickly changed into her school uniforme and pulled her waist-length long blond hair into two pigtails.

She slung her orange and white backpack over her shoulders and rushed out of her room until she reached the top of the staircase. She paused, thought for a second, and then she propped herself on the rail and slid down the banister.

Narue jumped off the banister when she came to a stop, and ran straight into the kitchen.

"Yo!" she said, grinning at her foster mom and dad.

Mr. John Stuart, was tall man with chestnut brown hair that always stayed flat, mild gray eyes, and a lined face, not from worries, but from the countless smiles that he had often smiled over the years.

Mrs Annete Stuart, on the other hand, had long curly black hair that was cut off a few inches before the waist. Her skin was pale and wrinkle free, and flawless. She smiled at her adopted daughter.

"Hi Narue. Do you want pancakes?" she asked, flipping one.

"Yum! Sure!" Pancakes were Narue's favourite breakfast. She grabbed a plateful of them and dumped syrup, honey and butter, not to mention whipped cream, chocolate syrup, slices of fresh strawberries, a bowlful of blueberries, marshmallows, almonds, raisins, and slices of banana on them. She pulled the plate towards herself and dug in.

"Narue, don't you think that if you eat all that, you'll get sick?" Mrs. Stuart asked anxiously.

"Nah, mom! You know me!" Narue exclaimed cheerfully, taking a bite of marshmallow.

Mrs. Stuart did know. Narue was know to eat sixteen, twelve foot-long hero sandwiches in twenty minutes, and still not get sick! People always wondered at Narue's appetite, and it had never failed her yet. Sometimes people remarked that it wasn't ladylike, but Narue didn't care.

"Steven, Cory! Come down for breakfast or your father and Narue will eat it for you!" Mrs Stuart yelled.

Steven and Cory, Narue's older and younger adoptive brothers, were down in a flash.

Steven, age fifteen, was tall and handsome, with straight chestnut brown hair like his father and stormy gray eyes that made girls swoon. He was the school's heartthrob, and was constantly teased by Narue, since he had a large array of fan-clubs, to his dismay.

Cory was short for his age, which was eight years, and he had curly black hair and hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"So Narue, off to school?" Steven asked her, shovelling pancake into his mouth.

Narue nodded unenthusiastically. Because of her whisker marks, she was shunned by everyone at school, mainly because Dudley Dursley's gang hated her guts, and no one disagreed with the blond gorrilla.

In fact, the closest person to her that she could call a friend was Kaitlyn Scott, a fifteen-year old girl who was friends with Steven. Kaitlyn was extremely nice to her, and watched Narue's back in case anything happened to her, and was like an older sister to her. In fact, she secretly hoped that Kaitlyn and Steven would fall in love when they become adults, so Narue would have a totally cool sister-in-law.

Narue got up from the table and wiped her face with her hand, grabbed her bag, and was out the door in a flash. "Bye mom, dad! See you at school, Steve, Cory!" she called out over her shoulder. She ran down the lane as fast as she could.

* * *

Naure sighed with satisfaction as the bell rang, signalling the end of the school year. She quickly packed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

A voice behind her said, "Hi Narue. Excited about summer?"

Narue jumped in surprise and turned around to meet a tall girl with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and light brown eyes hidden behind metal framed glassed.

"Hi Kaitlyn. I guess so." she said, answering the question. The truth was, since she didn't have friends, she never had much to do in the summer, unless she did it with her family or by herself.

"That's great! Anyways, Steven and Cory have gone to the arcade, so I said that I'd go home with you! Is that all right?" she added anxiously.

"Sure." Narue said, giving her a large grin.

They picked up their bags again and walked outside the classroom.

* * *

It had been days since the last day of school, and Narue was bored. It was the middle of the summer holidays, and she had nothing to sat in her room and strummed the guittar strings, humming to herself. She then got an idea. She pulled out a book filled with songs she had written, and started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you?_

Narue didn't get why everybody except her family and Kaitlyn didn't want to be friend with her - just because of her whisker_-_marks, they shunned her.

_  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming?  
No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright...  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...  
_

A tear fell on her guittar. Steadily, tears streamed down her face._  
_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you're down, to be like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.  
No you don't know what it's like...  
Welcome to my life..._

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Sometimes, she felt like she couldn't take it anymore....... she hated school........thankfully, she would be going to Stonewall High, the local Secondary School, and away from Dudley's gang. God, she hated them so much....they taunted and teased her......._  
_

_Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around, with the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding?  
No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright...  
You don't know what it's like to be me...  
_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you're down, to be like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.  
No, you don't know what it's like...  
Welcome to my life..._

No one ever lied straight to your face.  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back.  
You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay.  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted.  
You never had to work, it was always there.  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like...

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.  
No, you don't know what it's like (what it's like)...

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you're down, to be like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.  
No, you don't know what it's like...  
Welcome to my life...  
Welcome to my life...  
Welcome to my life...

She finished singing the song, and sighing she put away the guittar.

She shook her head. _Why did I go all emo just now? _she wondered, shaking her head in bewilderment.

_Whenever I sing songs like that, I turn emo!_ she complained silently to herself. _I probably shouldn't sing them so often I guess...._ she decided.

Actually, Narue isn't really as depressed as she seemed when she was was actually a very bubbly person.

Confusing, right? Well, Narue has two sides to her. She can be loud and happy and bubbly, and she can also be moody, brooding, and depressed. In other words, she was a bit bipolar.

She wiped away her tears and grinned.

_Hmmm....I'm bored......I know! I'll read one of Cory's "Captain Weirdo" comics! _she thought to herself with glee and a few minutes later she was roling on the floor laughing, hair dishshelved, and a comic book clutched in her hands.

"Narue!" Mrs. Stuart called, her voice sounding strained, as if she was holding back laughter. "Someone's here to see you!"

Narue, her head tilted to one side in confusion, ran down to the living room. Who would be visiting her? She poked her head into the room, and her eyes grew wide.

A very, VERY, old man sat on the couch. His hair and beard was silver, and was so long, that he could tuck it into his belt. He wore half-moon spectacles, and his nose looked like it had been broken, at least twice. He was also wearing a plum purple suit.

"Errr......hi?" she said, glancing at her Mrs. Stuart, her eyes questioning. Mrs. Stuart, who was sitting next to Mr. Stuart, Cory, and Steven, shrugged in reply, not trusting herself to speak, lest she burst into peels of laughter.

"Good afternoon, Miss Uzumaki. My name Profesor Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of your new school, Hogwarts."

Narue glanced at Mrs. Stuart again. "Errr....mom? Did Stonewall change it's name or something? Because last I heard, my new school wasn't named after a pig with warts." she asked.

Dumbledore smiled at her and continued, "Hogwarts is a school for special people, with special abilities-"

"So I'm gonna go to a school where they'll teach me how to use my musical talent? Cool!"

"Narue!" Mrs. Stuart said in despair.

"What?"

"I don't think he was talking about how good you play the guittar! Let him finish!"

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts is a school for special people, who have special abilities, who need to learn how to use those abilities."

"What kind of abilities, sir?" Narue asked, thinking that she probably should be polite.

"The ability to do magic. You're a witch, Miss Uzumaki." Dumbledore said, finishing his sentence.

Narue sat dumbly for a few seconds. Then she smiled, startling everyone else in the room. Then, to everyone's utter atonishment (except Dumbledore, who just smiled serenely), she fell off the chair she was seated on, and had a fit of giggles. When the last of the giggles subsided, she choked out, "Alright, I didn't know that April's Fools Day had come early!" wiping a tear from her eye.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at her, and said, "Would you like me to prove it?"

"Sure!" Narue said, giving a laugh, thinking, _What's he gonna do, pull a rabbit out of a top hat or something?_

Dumbledore drew what looked like a thin stick out of his pocket, and gave it a casual flick in the direction of the coffee table, while muttering a few words, and the table turned into a chihuahua.

The little dog gave a yap, and ran up to Narue to be petted.

"Awww, it's so cute!" she cooed, immidiatly getting over her shock. The rest of the family just stood there, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

Dumbldore smiled once again and, flicking the stick once again, he turned the dog back into a table.

"Well, at least we know how she was able to jump to the top of the tallest tree in the park." muttered Steven.

"That was an accident...." mumbled Narue.

"This," Dumbledore said, indicating his left hand toward the stick, "Is a wand. When you go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, you will get it there."

Narue nodded, and asked, "Where is Diagon Alley?"

Dumbledore explained how exactly to get there, and how to exchange money in the wizarding bank, Gringotts, as well as where else she should get her supplies. Finally, he drew out an envelope from his pocket, and handed it to her. What she saw made her gasp. The address on the letter read:

Ms Narue Uzumaki,

The Fourth Bedroom,

Little Whinging,

Surrey

She looked blinked, and turning the envelope overl beheld the school crest: A lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger, surrounding a large 'H'.

She opened it, and quickly reading the contents of the letter, passed it to her parents.

They read it, and looking up, Mr Stuart said, "So, school starts on September 1st?"

Dumbledore nodded. Narue held her breath and crossed her fingers together tightly.

Mr and Mrs Stuart looked at each other and then back at Dumbledore. Then they both nodded, making their decision, and turned to face Narue.

"Narue," Mr Stuary began, and Narue leaned in close in anticipation.

"You're going to Hogwarts." he finished, and Narue squealed with glee. She was going to learn how to do magic!

Dumbledore handed her another envelope, and said, "This is your ticket to get to Hogwarts."

Narue nodded.

"There is also a list of your school supplies that comes with your letter." he added. Narue nodded again with excitement.

Dumbledore stood up, smiling, and said courtously, "I've enjoyed my time here, and hope to see you on September 1st at Hogwarts."

"Are you kidding, old man? Of course I'll be there!" she cried, jumping up and down happily.

"Narue..." Mrs Stuart admonished her but she payed no attention to it.

"Good day to you all." Dumbledore said pleasantly, and walking out the door, he disappeared. No one besides the Stuart family noticed him come and go.

* * *

**_stealthclaw: sorry if the dumbledore explaining details about the magical world wasn't that good...... wow this is the longets chapter i've ever written for a story........_**

**_Naruto: my character seems alright.......for a girl....._**

**_sakura: when do me and sasuke-kun appear?_**

**_stealthclaw: when i want you to, of course._**

**_tsuki: geez...... who's loud fan-girlish squealing woke me up?_**

**_stealthclaw: just sakura_**

**_naruto: who are you?_**

**_tsuki: since sasuke and sakura don't have naruto-CHAN to be their teammate, stealthclaw decided to make up an original character, ne, stealthclaw?_**

**_stealthclaw: thats right. and sasuke, if you are about to complain about having yet another bond that needs to be broken, i'll make you fall in love with sakura._**

**_sakura: *squeals*_**

**_sasuke: hn...*turns very green and keeps his mouth shut*_**

**_naruto: erm....can somone get me down....anyone?????_**


	3. The Sakura Wand

_**steaalthclaw: Dun, dun, DUN!!!!!!!!!!!! Narue has finally met Dumbledore! What will happen next?**_

**_naruto: (who's still hanging upside down over a soup pot) Don't you know? And can you please get me down? Anyone?_**

**_stealthclaw: Of course I know! I'm like, the author, remember? And sure, you can come down...Sasuke, untie him._**

**_sasuke: hn *throws a shuriken at the rope holding Naruto, and the rope cuts. Naruto falls into the boiling hot water.*_**

**_naruto: ahhh!!!!!!!!_**

**_stealthclaw: *sweatdrops* I told you to untie him...not cut the ropes....._**

**_sasuke: hn._**

**_stealthclaw: Anyways, I want to thank Anime girl122 who reviewed. I also want to thank all of those who put this on their story alerts!_**

**_naruto: give the acadamy awards speech later! let's get on with the story!_**

**_sakura: naruto's right!_**

**_tsuki: i agree, we need to get a move on!_**

**_sasuke: hn._**

**_stealthclaw: okay..okay..sheesh....I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Now I present to you.... Uzumaki Narue! Happy now?_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: The Sakura Wand **_

Narue jumped excitedly when she noticed the Leaky Cauldron.

"There it it!" she gasped, pointing her finger at it.

"I don't see it..." murmured Steven.

"Neither do I. Narue, are you sure?" Mr Stuart asked.

"Of course I am!" she insisted, "It's right _there_!"

They looked at her, confused, and she sighed, and, doing the only thing she could think of, took both their hands, and, dragged them right into the pub.

"What the-" Mr Stuart gaped at Narue. "How did you know it's here?"

"Easy." Narue shrugged, "I just noticed it."

A voice behind them said, "Only wizards are able to see the Leaky Cauldron. Muggles like you two wouldn't be able to, it's only natural." the voice chuckled.

They turned around, and were met with the sight of an old bald man who looked like "a toothles walnut."

"I'm Tom, the barman." the old man introduced himself.

"I'm Narue Uzumaki, soon to be witch-in-training!"

"I'm Steven Stuart." her brother said uncertainly.

"John Stuart." Mr Stuart said, shaking the barman's hand.

"So this is the first wizard of your family, eh?" Tom said with interest.

"Yep!" Narue said, puffing her chest out proudly.

"Well I'm guessing that you'll need help getting into Diagon Alley, is that right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah.....where is the entrance?" asked Narue.

Tom smiled a toothless grin. ""Follow me." he said. He led them into a little courtyard filled with weeds and trash, with a large brick wall.

"To enter Diagon Alley, a certain brick needs to be tapped with your wand." he explained to Narue, and he took his own wand, and, showing her which brick exactly she needed to use, he tapped it.

The brick squirmed and wriggled, and a small hole appeared in it, that soon grew bigger, and bigger, until it was the size of a gigantic archway.

Narue peered forward and saw a cobbled street that was filled with twists and turns, and she couldn't see where it ended.

"I hope you have a nice day." Tom told them, and disappeared back into his bar.

"Let's get started!" Narue said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Mr Stuart shook his head in amazement. Narue had _never _shown interest in shopping. In fact, she hated it. Yet here she was, squealing with joy for a shopping spree.

They walked through the archway, and it shrunk until the wall was back to normal.

They all walked down the street, eyes wide.

"Okay," said Mr Stuart, "Profesor Dumbledore said that we need to go to the bank, 'Gringotts' first."

Steven and Narue nodded excitedly, taking in all of the sights.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a little red-headed girl with a sprinkle of freckles across her face saying excitedly to her plump mother, "Mum, do you think we'll meet him?"

Her mother said tiredly, "No dear, he probably won't be going shopping today."

Narue wondered who they meant.

She glanced across the street, and saw a shop selling broomsticks. A sign read, 'Nimbus 2000! The fastest ever broomstick!' A cluster of kids her age were staring at the sign, wide-eyed.

Finally, they reached a gigantic, pure-white building that was like a giant compared to the other shops. It had bronze doors that looked like the doors to the palace. Next to the door, stood a strange creature wearing a red and gold outfit. It was a little shorter than Narue, and extremely long fingers and feet, that made her think of worms for some reason. It had a beard and an obnoxious looking face, in Narue's oppinion.

It was obviously not a human. What did it most look like?.......

Then it hit her: the creature was a goblin!

They walked inside, and he bowed to them.

The sight of second pair of doors greeted them, and Narue's eyes widened. They were silver, and carved into them were the words:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those that take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath the floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow.." she breather. Two goblins opened the doors for them, and they went, into a gigantic marble hall. Thousands of goblins were there, doing their work, or helping customers.

They exchanged the muggle money for wizard money, after being assisted by a goblin named Gornuk, and they left.

They went to the robe shop, Madame Malkin's, after arguing about where to go next for a few minutes.

Madame Malkin, a short squat witch who smiled a lot, led Narue to the back of the shop.

Narue stood on the stool and let her slip on the school robes over her head and start pinning it to the right size, she was finished.

While they were leaving, after paying for the school robes, Narue noticed some bright orange dress robes. They looked so pretty.....

Mr Stuart noticed where she was looking and said, "The list said only plain black robes."

"Awww." she pouted but shrugged it off.

They exited the robe shop.

After that, shopping wasn't that eventful. They visited Flourish and Blotts, and bought her school books.

She flipped through her new copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and frowned. Man, she would definately have to read this when she got home.....

After that, they went to the Apothecary, and bought potion ingredients. Then, they bought her instruments, like her cauldron, telescope and scales.

After they left the shop, Mr Stuart said, "Let's take a break before we get you're wand."

Narue tried to protest, but was outvoted, so they decided to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Inside, it was dark, and the bright eyes of the owls had shone with inteligence. Feathers ruffled, clicks and hoots, and the soft occasional beating of wings could be heard.

When she reached the back of the shop, she noticed a snowy white owl, with feathers that looked as soft and downy. He had a light gray star-shaped spot, just above his wide, intelligent, bright eyes, that regarded her with.... was that affection?

She stared at him, and he stared back. She blinked, and almost immedietly, like a mirror image, he blinked. She tilted her head, and he did the same.

"See anyone you like?" Mr Stuart asked.

Narue jumped in surprise. She hadn't notice him approach.

"I thought we were not buying any of them?" she asked.

The owl behind her gave an indignant hoot, but she ignored him.

"Yes, I said that, but I remember Profesor Dumbledore mentioning that owls make good pets, and can carry your mail."

"What about Rusty?" she asked, remembering her kitten.

"He'll just have to get used to sharing you with the new owl. So, have you seen any you like?" he asked.

"Well...there this fellow here..." she said, scratching her head and indicating to the owl in question.

The storekeeper bustled up to them, and said, "So, you like him?"

Narue nodded, and the storekeeper said, "Well the, I guess he's all yours."

They paid him seven sickles and fouteen galleons, bought the owl cage and treats, and left.

"What should I name him?" Narue asked, gazing at her new owl.

"You decide." Steven told her.

"Hmmm.....how about Fluffy?"

"NO!" Mr Stuart and Steven almost shouted, and the owl hooted in agreement.

"Okay....okay...ummmm.....Snowy? Downy? Dragonstar? Blazing-pheonix?"

"Ummmm....no."

"Oh! I know!" Narue suddenly said, "Star!"

"I guess...." Steven sighed. _Anything_ was better than Blazing-pheonix.

"Okay, let's go to Ollivanders." Mr Stuart said. Narue bounced with excitement, and they made their way down the street.

At last, they reached the shop. It was old-looking, and gold letters that were peeling off the sign read, 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'

"I guess they don't really get that decorations would attract more customers," Narue said dryly, looking at the single wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the window that looked like it had never once been cleaned up.

They entered the shop, and chimes tinkled softly. There was no seats, excepts for a tiny little chair that looked like it was made of spindly sticks. Small narrow boxes where stacked everywhere, and piled right up to the ceiling.

"Good evening." a soft voice said behind them, causing them all to jump in surprise. They slowly turned around.

Standing before them, was an old man ('Geez why is every wizard that we meet _old_?' she thought,) with pale, misty eyes that made Narue shiver.

For a few minutes, none of the family spoke. The man sighed.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Mr Ollivander." he introduced himself.

"I'm Narue Uzumaki..." Narue introduced herself.

"Ah, yes. You are here to purchase your first wand, I presume?"

Narue nodded.

"Well, Ms Uzumaki, which is your wand arm?" he asked, taking a tape measurer out of his pocket.

Narue, guessing he meant which hand did she use to write, answered, "My left."

"Hold out your arm," Ollivander instructed her, and he measured her arm, shoulder, wrist and elbow. Narue was startled when she noticed that the tape measurer moved on its own, but kept her comments to herself, which was a first.

"Every wand that I make has a core of a powerful magical substance, either unicorn hairs, heartstrings of dragons, or pheonix tail feathers. No two wands are are alike, in the same way that no pheonixes, dragons or unicorns are alike. If you use another wizard's wand, the results will never be as good as when you use your own wand. " he explained, "That will do." he added to the tape measurer, which crumpled to the floor on his command.

He took a box from the rows, and took out a wand. "Ms Uzumaki, try this one. Redwood and unicorn hair. Sixteen inches. Nice and springy. Give it a wave."

Narue waved it enthusiasticly, but instantly, Ollivander snatched it back.

"Willow and pheonix feather. Ten inches, long and swishy. Go on, try it..."

Narue tried this one too, and to her annoyance, it was snatched away too.

Ollivander handed her another one. "Elm and dragon heartstring, quite supple. Eleven inches. Try it."

This one didn't work either. All evening it went on, and by six o'clock, she was ready to go home, wand or no wand.

She opened her mouth, about to say, "I give up.", when Ollivander muttered, "Hmmm...I wonder....just maybe...yes, I'm sure this will be the right one."

He pulled out a box containing a wand, dustier than all of the other boxes put together in the shop. It was obvious that he hadn't tried to sell this wand in a long time.

He opened the box, and said, "Sakura wood and pheonix feather. Nice and swishy, twelve inches. Go on, give it a try."

Narue wearily took the wand, and astonishingly, quite amazingly, warmth spread from the tips of her fingers up her arm. She twirled the wand high in the air, and golden miniature fireworks shot out of the end of the wand, and shimmering for a few minutes, they died out.

Mr Stuart clapped, and Steven yelled, "You rock Narue!", while Ollivander said, "Bravo! Quite good indeed! But strange...."

Narue titled her head to one side in confusion, and asked, "What's strange, old man?"

Both members of her family groaned, but she ignored them and focused her attention on Ollivander.

The wandmaker turned to Narue and said softly, "The wood that this wand is made of, is from a tree that came from a far off land, and has been here for countless years......no one has ever been able to get it to even respond to them, yet with a twirl of your fingers, you were able to use it..... and the pheonix that gave the wand its tail feather, came from that land too."

Narue blinked and gazed at her wand. When night would come and she would be finally home in bed, the last thoughts that would haunt her were the words, "The very fact that you were able to master the wand when no one else could,shows that we must expect wonderous things from you.....Narue Uzumaki..."

* * *

**_sakura: hey you named Narue's wand after me!_**

**_stealthclaw: no you dolt, it's a sakura wand! meaning, its wood is from the sakura tree!_**

**_tsuki: how soon will we appear?_**

**_stealthclaw: well...let's see.....the chapter after Harry and Ron appears, I think....._**

**_harry: hi!_**

**_ron: hey stealthclaw!_**

**_hermione: are we late?_**

**_stealthclaw: you IDIOTS!!! *starts hitting them on the heads* you-were-supposed-to-come-here-in-like-the-NEXT-CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_harry, ron, and hermione: OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! we're sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_(a few minutes later)_**

**_stealthclaw: ahhh that felt good....nothing helps frustration like beating up innocent bystanders!_**

**_*scene switches to show ron, harry and hermione in a heap all beaten up and bruised.*_**

**_naruto: hahahaha!_**

**_tsuki: that was so hilarious! *munches on some popcorn*_**

**_stealthclaw: hahaha! please read and review!_**


	4. Harry and Ron

_**stealtclaw: hello, everyone! here's the newest chapter! i'd like to thank Animegirl122, Jisa, and DarkRavie for reviewing, and anybody who favourited, or story alerted! that means a lot, you know!**_

**_naruto: and please start a petition for me to be a guy in this fic instead of a girl!_**

**_stealthclaw: i wouldn't do that, if i were you naruto. for you see, you are being paired with a GUY. _**

**_naruto: ohh...right....so who am i being paired with?_**

**_stealthclaw: only harry, ron, hermione, me and the readers know. team seven isn't allowed to know._**

**_sakura: why not?_**

**_harry: well, partly to keep it a surprise, and partly because we know that all havoc will break loose if you found out so soon!_**

**_tsuki: well i know who narue is paired with!_**

**_stealthclaw: how the heck do you know?_**

**_tsuki: i guessed! and the 'lucky guy', is-_**

**_stealthclaw: *covers tsuki's mouth.*_**

**_naruto: my turn to give the disclaimer!!! stealthclaw-chan doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter, datteybyo!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Harry and Ron_**

"Summer days have come and gone..." Narue murmured, a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

Currently, she was packing her trunk for the start of the school year, which was tomorow, incidently.

She had already packed her robes, text books, and other things. She had kept her wand in the pocket of her robes, at the top of her stuff in her trunk.

She finished packing, and sighed. Now what? she wondered, bored.

Her kitten, Rusty, jumped on her lap and started to purr. She absent mindedly patted him on his head, while thinking, It's a good thing that Rusty and Comet are getting along, she thought with relief, glancing at the snowy white owl who was currently asleep.

Yep, she had changed his name _again_!

She turned her head slightly to face her side table, and her eyes alighted on one particular object: her diary! She had almost forgotten to pack it!

She gasped, and opened her trunk again and stuffed it in. She closed it and then she realised that she hadn't packed her guittar, either!

Once again, the trunk was opened, and robes and text books were thrown out to make space for the guittar. She stuffed them back in, on top of the guittar.

Good, now I've packed everything! she thought with satisfaction. She plopped down on her bed, tired out, and slept off. It was only 3:00 pm.

* * *

'Beep beep! Beep beep!' her alarm clock rang. Narue got up, grumbling, and glanced at the clock.

"Hm....it's 9:40 am.....wait a second...9:40?!" she screeched, and jumped out of bed and started getting ready.

Mrs Stuart poked her head into the room. "Oi, Narue, it's time to get up or you'll be late."

"News flash, mom!" Narue snapped, "You're a little late to announce that!"

Mrs Stuart laughed, and told her to get ready anyways, and went downstairs.

* * *

At last, they reached Kings Cross, at 10:40.

At first they couldn't find Platform 9 3/4, but then she noticed a group of kids with owls and trunks running towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and vanish.

"Mom, Dad, Steven, Cory," she told them, confidence in her voice, "I know where the entrance is." She pointed indiscreetly towards the barrier, and whispered, "Over there!"

They nodded, and, when no one was looking, they walked towards the barrier, and went straight through it.

Narue looked up, and was met with the sight of a majestic scarlett train, with the sign saying 'Hogwarts Express'. It took her breath away, and she could only say one thing: "Wow."

She smiled wistfully at her family. "I guess this is goodbye, right?" she said.

"Yeah." Steven said, ruffling her hair.

"Uh huh!" Cory said, giving her a knock on the knuckles.

Mr and Mrs Stuart smiled sadly, and all five of them hugged.

"Goodbye," she whispered, and they parted so that she could board the train. She hauled the trunk up, and, as the train started to move, she poked her head out a window, and started waving.

Cory jumped up and down, and called, "Write to us! Send Comet!"

She shouted, "I will!" and the train began to pick up speed, and became faster and faster, until the station was just a tiny dot.

She turned, and began to search for a compartment. A lot of people stared at her, and she looked down in embarrasment. Would she have to endure bullying in Hogwarts becasue of her whisker-marks as well?

Suddenly, a girl with long, bushy brown hair, and a round-faced boy stopped her.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, showing her abnormally long front teeth. "Have you seen a toad? Neville has lost his." she said in an extremely bossy voice.

"No, I haven't." she said, shrugging.

The girl stared at her whisker-marks, and opened her mouth to speak again, but Narue cut her off, saying, "No, it's not a tattooe. I've had these for as long as I could remember."

The girl closed her mouth and nodded, and told the boy, "Come on, Neville, let's keep looking."

The boy nodded, and followed her.

Narue resumed her search, and after being stared at so much, decided to just stay in the emptiest compartment.

Soon, she reached the last compartment, and she could hear two voices in it. She slid open the door, and was in for the shock of her life.

"Harry?!"

"Narue?!"

Yup, she had just run into none other than Harry Potter, aka Dudley Dursley's black-haired, green-eyed cousin, aka the only other person in school who was shunned.

The other person, a boy with flaming red hair, and prominent freckles, asked Harry, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah. This is my old classmate, Narue Uzumaki." Harry answered.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said, grinning at her.

"Hey." she said, her voice friendly. This Ron kid seemed nice, and Harry wasn't so bad himself. She had spoken to him three or four times before, but not much, since he usually kept to himself.

Then Narue noticed the pile of candy that they had. "Is that candy?" she asked, her eyes sparkling pleadingly.

"Yeah," Ron said, and proceeded to explain the different types of wizarding candy. Narue immedietly grabbed a chocolate frog and shoved it in her mouth. She loved chocolate!

She was halfway through the pile, when the boy and girl from earlier slid open the door, and came in.

"Has anyone seen Neville's toad?", the girl asked.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron replied, but the girl wasn't listening, because she had just noticed Narue.

"Oh, hello again, I didn't introduce myself earlier, did I? I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" the girl said at a breathtaking speed.

"Narue Uzumaki." Narue said shortly. This Hermione girl was sort of irritating; she seemed like a know-it-all, and know-it-alls tended to irritate Narue.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and-"

"Hey wait a minute," Narue interrupted her, "You're famous Harry? Why?"

Ro, Neville, and Hermione gaped at her. Harry shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable.

After a minute's silence, Ron burst out, "How can you not know why he's famous? He's Harry Potter!"

"Um....I don't exactly know what you mean...."

Hermione looked at Harry, and said, "Mabye it would be best if you explain," but Harry was currently wondering aloud, "Am I really in all of those books?"

"Yes you are." Hermione said impatiently, "So tell Narue why you are famous."

Harry looked awkward, and explained why exactly he was famous.

Narue patted his shoulder sympethetically. "Wow, Harry, you've had....an interesting past."

Inwardly, she thought, Is this really the same Harry who gets picked on by Dudley every day?

Hermione decided to change the subject, and said, "Do you know which house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds the best; even Dumbledore, I hear, was a Gryffindor. I suppose that Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad though.... Anyways, we'd better get back to looking for Trevor, (Neville's toad). You all better change, by the way; I expect we'll be there soon."

After finishing, she left with Neville.

"She better not be in my house." Ron and Narue muttered at the same time.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor." said Ron, "My whole family's gone there. I have no idea what they will say if I'm not. But Ravenclaw won't be to bad I guess...But if I was put in Slytherin....." he shuddered.

"Wasn't that Vol- I mean You-Know-Who's house?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Hey Harry, why don't you call him Voldemort?" asked Narue.

"Ron's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, and he said incredulously, "You said You-Know-Who's Name?!"

"So?" shrugged Narue, and Harry said, "See? I'm not the only one who says it."

Ron spluttered, and they lapsed into silence.

After a while, Harry asked Ron about his brothers, and what wizards do after they graduate. Narue petted Rusty, who had jumped out of his basket and curled up onto her lap.

"By the way," said Ron, "Did you hear about what happened with Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but you both probably don't get it, since you live with muggles. Someone tried to rob one of those high security vaults!"

"Really? What happened to them?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, they haven't been caught, that's why it's big news. My dad says that it must have been a powerful dark wizard, but they didn't take anthing, which is odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens, in case it was You-Know-Who."

Harry frowned and an uneasy look crossed his face, so Ron changed the subject. "What's your Quidditch team?" he asked.

"Err....what?" asked Narue, and Harry said, embarrased. "I don't know any."

"What?!" Ron said, looking shocked, "It's the best sport ever!" he exclaimed, and he started explaining everything about Quidditch, from the way to play it, to the different teams, and the many different brooms.

As he was explaining, Narue's interest grew, until she couldn't wait to play either!

She imagined herself soaring on the Nimbus 2000 she had seen in Diagon Alley, wearing orange Quidditch robes, clutching the golden snitch in her hand, a gigantic crowd cheering her on.

She smiled in a dreamy fashion, and in her mind, she was about to be handed a trophy, when the compartment door slid open and interrupted her fantasy.

She snapped her head up to glare at the newest intruders. A pale boy with slicked back blond hairstood there. and two big boys who looked like his bodygaurds stood on either side of him.

"Is it true?" he asked, "They say that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?" he said, directing the question at Harry.

"Yes." Harry replied, and he glanced at the giants.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." the pale boy answered Harry's unspoken question.

Ron managed to turn his guffaw into a cough, but Narue couldn't hide her snickers. SHe threw back her head and laughed.

Draco glared at them. "Think my name's funny, do you? There's no need to ask who you are. My father told me that all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford. But I don't know who you are." he added, turning to Narue. "Were your parents of our kind?"

"Excuse me?" Narue asked calmly, her eyes burning with anger. No one insulted her friends and got away with it!

"I was saying," Malfoy sneered, "Are your parents wizards?"

"How should I know?" Narue muttered, "I was adopted."

"Huh. So you're probably a mudblood. If my father were here-" he began, but Narue cut him off by saying, "-You'd go crying to him because Narue Uzumaki came and punched your bloody face!"

"Wait, what? You never punched-" Malfoy said, but he never finished, bacause, Narue, true to her words, punched him hard in the face, and he fell back over, and was caught by Crabbe and Goyle.

He stumbled up in a rage and opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a glare from Narue. "Listen here, Blondie," she snarled, and pointed a finger at herself, "Never, ever, forget this name: Narue Uzumaki. Got it memorised?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Good." she glared at him. He gave a frightened "Eeep!" and scurried out the door, Crabbe and Goyle hot on his heels.

Ron clapped Narue on the back, and Harry looked at her with new respect.

"That was wicked, mate!" Ron gasped in delight, "Just plain wicked!", while Harry nodded in agreemet, and said, "How did you do that?"

"Easy," shrugged Naure, "I yelled at them, then used some lines from an old novel that my mom had."

Ron muttered to Harry, "Remind me to never get on her bad side." and Harry whispered back, "Good idea."

"What was that?" Narue asked sweetly, andthey jumped and stuttered, "N-nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Alright!" she said cheerfully, giving them her trademark foxy grin.

Once again, Hermione slid open the door, came in, and said, "I heard fighting. You'll be in trouble if you were!"

"Fighting?" Narue asked innocently, her eyes wide, "I didn't hear anything! Gosh, whoever did that will sure get into trouble!"

Harry and Ron gaped at her, but Hermione didn't notice.

She said, "Well, change into your robes then. The conductor told me we're almost there!"

"Alright." Ron said rudely, "Well, do you mind leaving so we can change? Narue, go with her."

Narue threw a glare at him but followed Hermione out. She found another compartment that was empty, and changed into her robes. When she was done, she want back into their compartment.

The conductor announce that they were reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes time, and to leave their luggage on the train.

Narue gave Rusty one last pat, and pushed an owl treat into the bars of Comet's cage, and joined the rest of the crowd in the corridor.

When the train finally slowed to a stop, everyone pushed their way onto a small platform.

Just then, a gruff voice called, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Naru spotted a giant man with a lamp, and a kind face and crinckely eyes, with a enormous tangle of hair greeting Harry, and from the look on Harry's face, she guessed that they knew each other.

"C'mon, follow me - anymore fris' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" the man called.

"Do you know him?" Narue asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah, that's Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. He took me shopping in Diagon Alley." he answered.

"Why didn't your aunt and uncle take you?" she asked, "wait, don't answer that." she added when he was about to answer.

She had seen Petunia and Vernon Dursley once, at a zoo, with Dudley and his friend Pierre, and to her surprise, that day, Harry was there too. She remember a boa constrictor slithering out of the reptile house, and had heard that it had tried to attack Dudley.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley didn't exactly look the type to be thrilled to hear that their nephew is a wizard. They would never have taken Harry shopping.

They followed Hagrid down a path, and he called to them, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

Just then, the path opened up onto the edge of a beautiful, large lake. On the other side, at the top of a mountain, a grand castle, with turrets and towers, was perched, high and mighty oovr the rest of the school grounds.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid told them. Narue, Harry and Ron sat in one boat, followed by Hermione.

"Everyone in? Right the - FORWARD!" shouted Hagrid, and the fleet of boats all started to glide across the lake, all at the same time.

At last, they reached an underground harbour, after sailing underneath the castle. They climbed out of the boats.

Suddenly, a toad hopped into Narue's hand. "Oi, Neville, is this your toad?" she asked him.

"Trevor!" he cried happily, as he caught the toad, who had then jumped out of her hand.

The started to climb up a passageway, until they reached a smooth expanse of land that was green with grass, slmodt hidden in the shadow of the walked up a flight of stone steps, and at last, they crowded around a gigantic, oaken front door.

Hagrid asked, "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?," and then he knocked three times on the door to the castle.

Narue held her breath, and her heart beat quickened as the door opened.

* * *

_**stealthclaw: sorry that it got rushed near the end, i got a bit bored. **_

_**tsuki: so, it is drawing closer....**_

_**naruto: what is?**_

_**stealthclaw: the appearance of team 7, of course!**_

_**harry: i don't have much lines....**_

_**stealthclaw: well, you don't actually say much you know. **_

_**ron: i guess i like the way i was potrayed.**_

_**hermione: was i really the way stealthclaw said i was back then?**_

_**harry, ron and stealthclaw: yes. yes you were.**_

_**hermione: sorry.**_

_**sakura: *squeals* sauke-kun and i finally make our appearance in the next chapter!**_

_**tsuki: what about me?!**_

_**sakura: you're not importannt.**_

_**tsuki: *pouts***_

_**stealthclaw: and don't forget kakashi!**_

_**kakashi: yo!**_

_**all of team 7, including tsuki: Kaka-sensei?!**_

_**stealthclaw: you're late! you were supposed to come during chapter 2!**_

_**kakashi: well, you see, i got lost on the road of life and-**_

_**everyone: liar!**_

_**stealthclaw: please review!**_


	5. The Sorting and the Transfer Students

_**stealthclaw: hi everyone! first, i'd like to thank Anime girl122, DarkRavie, Starlight Burn97, and Jisa for reveiwing, as well as those who favourited, or put it on their story alerts.**_

**_naruto: things are starting to get interesting, eh, stealthclaw-chan?_**

**_stealthclaw: you said it, nauto!_**

**_sakura: so, i brought some snacks. there's potato chips, popcorn, ramen-_**

**_naruto: RAMEN!!!!! *tackles sakura and hugs her*_**

**_stealthclaw: awww how sweet_**

**_sasuke: heh._**

**_tsuki: so stealthclaw, when are you gonna tell the pairing?_**

**_stealthclaw: not anytime soon_**

**_kakashi: well i guess i shouldn't tell then_**

**_everyone: how do you know?!_**

**_kakashi: because Icha Icha has blessed me with the power to guess corectly!_**

**_stealthclaw: err......right......._**

**_tsuki: stealthclaw doesn't own harry potter or naruto. _**

* * *

**_The Sorting and the Transfer Students_**

Narue gulped, as the door swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch with a stern face, wearing emerald-green robes.

Narue took one glance at her, and decided that she wasn't one to tolerate pranks, and Narue loved pranks. It was one of her hobbies. She gave a small grin, and decided that she would just _have_ to prank her, no matter what!

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told the witch.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." Professor McGonagall replied.

She opened the door fully, to reveal the entrance hall. It was so big, that Narue's house, plus another house could have fit in it; it was that large. The walls, made of stone, were lit with torches aflame. A marble staicase oposite them led to the upper floors, and the ceiling was so far away, it was like looking towards the sky.

Narue heard voices coming from the doorway to the right, and thought that they would be led there, but, to her surprise, they were led into a small, empty chamber, just off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." She then proceeded to explain the importance and information of the houses.

At last, she finished, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you try to smarten up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Narue noticed Harry trying to flatten his hair and smirked. She leaned near him, and whispered mischeviously, "Harry, don't try and impress the girls just as soon as we get here! There is plenty of chance for you to become a lady-killer!"

Harry turned red in embarassment, and stopped trying to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." she added, turning to eye Narue, who looked innocently back at her.

She left the chamber, and Narue giggled. "She's seems nice, don't you think?" she asked Ron and Harry. They stared at her as if she was mad.

They both looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"How are we sorted into houses?" Harry asked.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron answered, looking nervous.

Narue gulped, her blue eyes wide.

She wasn't the only one who looked scared - everyone else was also. The only one who wasn't keeping her mouth shut was Hermione, who was muttering the names of spells.

Just then, Harry jumped a foot in the air, and several people screamed. She looked up, and was met with the sightof numerous ghosts, sailing through the back wall, in all of their moon-white, transparent glory.

She yelped loudly in fright, and tried to make a dash for the door, but was held back by Harry and Ron, who attempted to pull her away.

"No...let me go..." she squeaked, scared, glancing back at the ghosts, quivering in fright.

"Calm down, Narue." whispered Harry, letting go of her. Ron did the same. She stopped shaking, and caught the end of the ghosts conversation.

"My dear Friar," a ghost wearing a ruff and tights argued with a fat little ghost, "Haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghosts had just noticed them. No one answered. Harry and Ron glanced at Narue, wondering why she didn't say anything like, "We are going to be sorted, duh!"

"New students! About to be sorted, I suppose?" the Friar said, giving them a big smile.

Some of the students gave tiny nods, still nervous of this new discovery.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar told them, "My old house, you know."

Just then, McGonagall came back in. "Move along now!" she said in a sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

The ghosts floated away, and Narue sighed with relief. _Oh great, now I have to get used to living in a castle with my greatest fear!_ she mentally groaned.

"Now, form a line and follow me." Mcgonagall instructed them.

Narue fell in line, behind Harry, and in front of Ron. Out of the chamber they walked, across the hall again, and finally, through the doors of the Great Hall.

It was lit by millions of candles that floated over four, extremely long tables, where the other students sat. On the tables sat golden plates and goblets, and at the top of the hall, sat the teachers, at another long table.

McGonagall led them up there, and they came to a halt, in a line, right in front of the other students. Among the students, Narue spotted some ghosts, and gulped again.

After a few seconds, she couldn't take it any longer, and looked uo at the ceiling to avoid looking at them any longer.

_Wait, was that the sky_? She looked back up at the ceiling again, and realised that it was deep and dark as space, and twinkling stars winked and twinkled at them.

Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Just then, McGonagall wordlessly placed a four-legged stool in front of on the stool was a wizards hat, that was so dirty, it looked like it had been marinated in a sewer with the contents of a toilet bowl (before it had been flushed) for ten decades.

Harry muttered quietly next to her, "Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,"

Narue giggled and said to him, amused, "Oh really?"

Harry looked embarrassed, and mumbled, "Did I say that out loud?"

Narue nodded. "Yes. Yes you did." she said, trying hard not to giggle.

For a few more seconds, there was a complete silence, and then the hat burst into song.

After a few minutes, when it had finished singing, Ron muttered to them, "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Narue flashed him a grin amidst the applause, and said, "But look on the bright side! At least the hat you are trying on probably holds the record for the ugliest hat of the year!"

"How is that a bright side?" asked Harry.

She shrugged. "Don't ask me, it just is."

Professor McGonagall came forward with a long roll of parchment, and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She started calling the names, and when it got to Harry, an outbreak of whispers came. Harry tried on the hat for what seemed for like half an hour, and was finally sorted into Gryffindor.

Neville and Hermione were also sorted into Gryffindor. Both Ron and Narue groaned.

When it was Malfoy's turn, he swaggered forward onrto the stool, and the hat proclaimed him to be a Slytherin the minute it touched his head.

Finally, McGonagall called, "Uzumaki, Narue!"

Narue walked forward nervously, aware that every eye was upon her at that moment.

She sat on the stool, and the hat was placed over her head, and her vision was obscured by the hat's wide brim.

A small voice startled her, by saying, "Hmm.... this is unusual. Oh yes, definetely unusual. And a rare wand to boot, eh? You have a lot of bravery and courage.....but darkness radiates like a fire within from your soul......which house is for you?...."

Terror flooded it's way into Narue's heart. Darkness? Weren't Slytherins' the house that was dark? No! She refused to be grouped with those bullies and dark wizards!

"So, you don't want Slytherin?" the voice asked her.

"No." she thought confidently.

"Hmm. Well then, the house for you is GRYFFINDOR!" the voice cried loudly for everyone to hear.

Just before McGonagall took off the hat, however, the hat whispered in her mind snidely, "I was going to place you there, anyway."

Narue glared at the hat, and went to sit by Harry. The whole of Gryffindor cheered for her loudly, though not as loudly as they did for Harry.

At last, it was Ron's turn. The red-headed boy had turned a bright green, and sat down on the stool, his face scared. A second later, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" and Narue and Harry sighed with relief.

He stumbled over to their table and sat down in between them, as they clapped him on the back at the same time.

He grinned weakly, the colour of his face its normal colour.

"Well done Ron, excellent." Percy Weasley told him in a pompous manner.

At last, Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. McGonagall rolled up the parchment, but didn't take away the hat.

Narue's stomach rumbled loudly, and as if on cue, Dumbledore got up and smiled widely at the school.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! But before we can begin, the Sorting isn't over yet!" Dumbledore announced, and the school started buzzing. He waited for them all to quiet down, and then continued, "This year, Hogwarts will be accepting three transfer students and their teacher, from Japan. The students will be in first year. I'd like to welcome Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Tsuki Izumi, and their teacher, Kakashi Hatake!"

Out of the shadows, from behind the teacher's table, stepped out the oddest group of people that Narue had ever seen. She wasn't the only one surprised by their appearancea; the entire school was murmuring in surpise.

Ron muttered, "Those people look like nutters."

The tallest of the four, who Narue suspected to be the teacher, had silver hair that absolutely defied gravity. One eye was covered by what looked like a headband; it was blue, with a metal plate, and engraved in the metal plate was what looked like a leaf.

Suddenly, a memory stirred in her mind...

_A flash of a knife; it's metal surface gleamed in the half-light. a woman held it close to her whiskered-cheeks, her mad eyes glaring down at her. _

_"Die demon." she whispered, and the knife plunged down at her. A brief flash of the same headband.....the same design....a leaf....._

"Narue?"

Narue looked up, startled, at Harry.

"What, Harry?" she asked him, blinking, as her thoughts returned.

Ron said worriedly, "You looked odd, and you were muttering something....you said something about a leaf..."

Narue frowned, and they turned back to face the front.

She studied the transfer students. They certainly were an odd bunch.

There were two girls. One had long pink hair, that went all down her back. She had emerald-green eyes, and kept glancing and blushing at the boy. The other girl had short, spikey, royal blue hair, and purple eyes, the colour of amythests. She was yawning lazily, and kept tapping her foot impaiently.

Lastly, there was the boy. He had pale skin, spikey black hair that looked like it had been run through many time to keep it in that shape, and dark eyes that looked as deep and dark as space.

She had to admit, he looked sort of cute, but he had an arrogant look on his face as well.

All of them wore the headbands. The pink haired girl wore her's like a hair ribbon, the blue-haired girl wore her's on her arm, and the boy wore his tied around his forehead.

McGonagall called out their names one by one, just like during the Sorting Ceremony.

"Haruno, Sakura!" she called. The pink haired girl sat down on the stool, and for a few minutes, the hat was silent. At last, after a while, it called out, "Gryffindor!"

Everyoe at the table clapped as Sakura sat down, across from Ron.

"Izumi, Tsuki!" she called next. The blue-haired girl sat down on the stool. The minute the hat touched her head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Tsuki grinned, and sat down next to Narue.

"Hi!" said Narue, "I'm Narue Uzumaki!:

"Hey," Tsuki said, a friendly smile gracing her features. "I'm Tsuki."

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." Ron told her.

Something flickered for a second in her purple eyes, but in the next second, it was gone. "Pleased to meet you." she said smiling.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" McGonagall called, and they turned their attention back to the front.

Sasuke made his way over. and the hat was placed upon his head. For what seemed to be an hour, he sat like that. From the frown on his face, Narue could see that he was probably arguing with the hat.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the hat finally announced, "Gryffindor!" and he got up and sat down opposite Narue.

Tsuki twitched in surprise and said to him with a smirk on her face, "Uchiha, you're at the wrong table. The table for arrogant nimrods is on the other side of thr Hall."

Sasuke smirked back at her, and said, "Shut up Izumi. I'm surprised that you even were qualified to come here. They should've asked someone else who was more intelligent."

Tsuki glared hard at him, but it didn't seem to phase him.

Narue muttered, "What an arrogant twerp." Sasuke gave her a cold look, and ignored her.

Dumbledore rose up again, and said, "Before we begin the banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down, and everyone burst into cheers.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes, Harry?" Percy answered.

It was then that Narue noticed the food that had just appeared out of nowhere. She started rappidly piling up her plate with every food there was, including the pepermint humbugs.

"Won't you get sick?" asked Sakura.

"No." Narue answered, already half done eating.

Soon, she had filled up another plate of everything, and had just started to ask if anyone wanted her to finish theirs, when she noticed the ghost from earlier.

_Stay calm Narue, stay calm....it's only a ghost....._ she thought to herself nervously.

The ghost introduced himslef as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, aka Nearly Headless Nick. When he revealed exactly why he was 'nearly headless', she nearly puked.

"Hmph." Sasuke said, "What kind of blockhead would eat all of that?"

"Shut up." Narue snapped at him, and then went back to eating.

Sasuke glared at her, and she glared back.

She voiced her challenge. "I bet I can eat more than you."

Sasuke smirked. Narue could tell that he thought he would win.

Half an hour later, Sasuke couldn't eat another mouthful, while Narue was still eating at top speed.

"Haha! I win!" Narue laughed.

Just then, the food disappeared, and Dumbledore rose to his feet. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words before we go. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." he began.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students should remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he looked in the Weasley twins' directions.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, o remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term, and anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch."

He added, "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not wish to die a painful death."

Narue giggled, and Harry laughed, although they were one of the only to do so.

"He's not serious, is he?" asked Harry.

Percy fowned, and said, "Must be." and proceeded to say something else, but Narue wasn't listening, as she was starting to doze off.

After a while, Harry shook her awake, just as Dumbledore dismissed them.

Percy led them through the school, until they reached a bundle of floating walking sticks, that started throwing themselves.

"Peeves, a poltergeist." Percy whispered to the first years. He raised his voice, and said, "Peeves, show yourself."

A rude noise answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and Peeves appeared out of nowhere, and cackled, "Oooooooh! Ickle firsties! What fun!"

He swooped at them, and everyone, except the transfer students ducked.

"Go away Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" threatened Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished. Naure grinned.

It looks like she had found someone who could be one of her parteners in crime.

At last, they reached a potrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" asked the lady.

"Caput Draconis." said Percy, and the potrait swung open, and they all scrambled inside.

Percy directed the girls through one door.

Narue chose a bed between Lavender Brown and Tsuki.

She crawled into bed, and sleep immedietly overtook her.

* * *

**_Harry: so much for an eventful chapter_**

**_stealthclaw: don't blame me, blame Iggie Salmon!_**

**_everyone else: who???????????????????????????????_**

**_stealthclaw: the talking fish next to the window!_**

**_everyone: right......_**

**_stealthclaw: any way, i rushed it because i was getting tired of trying to make it all descriptive, and my hands hurt, and i wanted to put up the chapter today! _**

**_naruto: dont worry stealthclaw-chan, we still like it!_**

**_stealthclaw: when you find out the pairing, i dont think you will like it..._**

**_naruto: a long as it isn't anyone who's a emo and a prick, i'm cool with them._**

**_ron: hehehe.......you were right, stealth, it IS best not to tell him......_**

**_stealthclaw: you're darn right! please review! by the way, please don't expect much from the next chapter, because its the sorting from the shinobi's point of view. _**


	6. The Shinobi

**_stealthclaw: hi! It's been a long time, but now we're back with a new chapter of Uzumaki Narue!_**

**_naruto: yeah! we missed you stealth-chan!_**

**_tsuki: where are harry, ron and hermione? and Kakashi?_**

**_stealthclaw: oh, they're running a few errands for me *Lucius Malfoy bursts into the room*_**

**_Lucius: I'm here on the orders of the Dark Lord to capture Harry Potter! *looks around and sees that Harry isn't there* Huh? Where is he?_**

**_stealthclaw: He's out for the day._**

**_Lucius: Okay then until he gets back, I'm going to take you all hostage! Muhahahahaha!!!!!!! Oh and stealthclaw doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto._**

**_stealthclaw: By the way, this story takes place a year before team 7 graduated. Basically, they graduated a year early in this version. That way, the story won't get in the way between the Zabuza Arc and the Chuunin Exam Arc, because this is a year before it all happened. Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Shinobi**_

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsuki, stood in the shadows, behind the teacher's table, waiting for the Sorting to begin.

Tsuki kept tapping her foot occasionally, impatience clearly written on her face. "Kaka-sensei, when will it begin!" Tsuki grumbled furiously.

"Now, now, Tsuki, have patience," Kakashi said, giving them a reasuring smile (by closing his eye and making it look like an upside down U). He whipped out his precious 'Icha Icha Paradise', and started reading.

Tsuki muttered something about 'stupid perverts.'

Sasuke scowled. He may almost always disagree with Tsuki, but this time, he could see that the blue-haired girl was right. He silently fumed, and wondered why they even accepted a mission such as this. Oh yes, that's why.......

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tsuki had just finished yet another D rank mission, and were reporting back to the Hokage. _

_"Man, why can't we have a mission that is actually interesting?" Tsuki complained._

_The rest of the team ignored her, already used to her rantings. __They opened the door to the Hokage's office, and were met wth the sight of an old man, with a long silver beard, wearing star spangled purple robes. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened, and the team stared at him for a few minutes, until the Hokage cleared his throat, and said, "Ah, Kakashi, good to see you. "_

_He explained about how there are really two dimensions, the one that they live in, and the one where there lives wizards and witches, a society living secretly among regular people._

_Dumbledore, the wizard, explained that a special stone, called the Sorcerer's Stone, was going to be kept hidden in the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he was headmaster of, so that a dark wizard, Voldemort, wouldn't steal it. _

_He explained that if Voldemort stole the stone, there would be a very high chance of him coming back to life, and trying to kill Harry Potter, the boy who defeated him last time he was in power._

_Kakashi asked Hiruzen, "But what does this have to do with Konoha?", confusion written on his face (what was there anyway.)_

_Dumbledore said calmly, "I want to hire a team of ninja to guard the Stone, and keep Harry safe. He is in his first year, so I thought it would be best to hire ninja that are his age so that they could keep an eye on him at all times."_

_Tsuki's eyes widened, and she slammed her hands down on the table, and exclaimed, "You've got yourself some ninja, Dumbldore-san!" _

_The rest of the team rolled their eyes, thinking that the Hokage would tell her no, and then give them a D-rank instead._

_So they were shocked to hear Hiruzen interjected, "This is a mission, that could turn from D-rank to A-rank in seconds. Kakashi, do you want your team to do this? After all, Dumbledore-san wants a team that is Potter-san's age."_

_Kakashi blinked in surprise, and put away his Icha Icha novel. __"Hmmmm........how much will we be payed?" he asked._

_Dumbledore pulled out a bag of gold, and their sensei's eyes widened. Sasuke had a bad feeling........_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

And that was why they were now standing in a hall full of wizards, wearing these ridiculous robes, and carrying around couldn't understand why wizards put their faith in puny sticks that could be snapped in half in any second. It just wasn't practical. The only reason that they were doing this mission was because their sensei wanted the gold so that he could buy more books from his favourite series.

Just then, McGonagall, a stern witch, led the first years up in front of the rest of the school, and placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool, she placed a hat.

Suddenly, the hall was silent. The hat opened it's brim wide, and started to sing.

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch. _Why the hell are we doing this mission?! We could be back in Konoha, training, so that I could kill Itachi!_

After the hat stopped singing, McGonagall began to call the names of the first years to try on the hat.

Sasuke mentally sighed. Why had he agreed to this?

* * *

Kakashi looked like he had been reading his Icha Icha novel, but he was really watching the first years be sorted. A flash of golden blond appeared out of the corner of his eye.

He turned his head in shock. A girl with bright, sunny blond hair, azure blue eyes, and whisker-marks on her cheeks was waiting in line to be sorted. _Could it be....no! It's impossible, she's dead! She can't be...._

"Uzumaki, Narue!" McGonagall called, as the blond made her way to be sorted.

Kakashi mentally groaned. Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

Sakura perked up when Dumbledore said, "This year, Hogwarts will be accepting three transfer students and their teacher, from Japan. The students will be in first year. I'd like to welcome Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Tsuki Izumi, and their teacher, Kakashi Hatake!"

_That's our cue! _she thought to herself, and she stepped out of the shadows, her team right beside her. She glanced at Sasuke, and blushed. _Sasuke-kun is probably as excited about this mission as I am! _she thought to herself.

The Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, called, "Haruno, Sakura!" She sat down, and the hat was put on.

Suddenly, a voice said, making her jump, "Hmm...ninja, eh? Interesting.....you are quite intelligent, but you have a brave heart, although it is distracted by other thoughts...let's give this bravery a chance, shall we? I am placing you in GRYFFINDOR!"

She got up, amidst the applause, and sat at the table where students were cheering, across from red-haired boy with numerous freckles.

_I wonder what house Sasuke-kun will be in? _she wondered anxiously, completely forgetting what the hat had told her.

* * *

Tsuki kept impatiently tapping her foot and muttering curses. She was always impatient, and this time was no different.

_Why won't that damm McGonagall woman hurry up and call my name? _she fumed.

"Izumi, Tsuki!" the teacher suddenly called. Tsuki grinned. _What do ya know, wishes really do come true!_ she thought to herself.

She hurries up to her, and sat down and grinned as the hat was placed over her head, covering most of her face.

"So, all of you 'transfer students' are really here to guard the stone and Harry Potter, I am correct?" a small voice asked Tsuki.

Tsuki answered, "Yeah. Are you the Sorting Hat?"

"Yes. But I don't have time to spend chatting with you, since it is quite clear which house you should be in."

"Really? Which one?" she asked, curiousity evident in her voice.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She got up, and went to sit down next to a friendly looking, blond-haired girl, who had out-of-place whisker-marks on her cheeks. She grinned at the girl and the girl grinned back.

"Hi! I'm Narue Uzumaki!" she exclaimed, flashing a large foxy grin. Tsuki smiled back at her. "Hey. I'm Tsuki."

The red-head who was sitting on Narue's other side, piped up, "I'm Ron Weasly, and this is Harry Potter." he motioned towards the dark-haired boy who ws sitting on his other side.

Tsuki's eyes widened slightly. So this was the Potter boy who Dumbledore had told them to keep an eye on. _How did he defeat this 'Voldemort?' _she wondered in confusion. _He's puny! _She shrugged it off, and smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

These guys seemed cool. Maybe she had made some new friends.

* * *

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" McGonagall finally called.

Sasuke looked up. As he made his way to be sorted, he noted that quite a few of the girls, first years especially, kept glancing at him, blushes clearly evident on their faces. He frowned, and finally reached the stool. He sat down, and let the hat be placed on his head.

"Revenge, eh?" a small voice whispered in his head, making Sasuke widen in shock. Who was this person, that was inside his head?!

"Who's there?" Sasuke called mentally, scowling at the fact that he couldn't see who was the unknown speaker.

The voice gave a sigh. "So you don't know who I am?"

"Tell me who you are!" Sasuke demanded, his impatience growing, and the voice sighed again. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I am the Sorting Hat."

"Wait - what? How are you inside my head?" he asked, confused.

The hat answered, "To find out which house is best for you, I need to delve deep into the recesses of your mind."

Sasuke growled. "Just put me in the same house as my teammates, damm it!"

The hat asked, "Do you really think it works that way? Now just let me check and see........anyway, revenge? I think that Slytherin would be a good choice for you...."

Sasuke snapped, "Why the hell should I lisen to you? Just put me in the same house as my teammates!"

"I'm just doing my job!" the hat snapped back.

Sasuke frowned. This mission would be more likely to fail if they weren't placed in the same houses, since they wouldn't be able to work together. If one person was placed in a different house, it would slow them down.

The hat sighed. "Well, if you put it that way....."

"Wati, how did you know what I was just thinking?" he asked, confused.

The hat answered exasperatedly, "I can hear your thoughts! Alright, alright! I'll place you there!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried for the entire hall to hear.

Sasuke sat down, opposite a blond-haired girl, with strange whisker-like-marks on her cheeks. Unlike most of the other girls, who kept gazing at him, this girl was having an animated discussion with Tsuki. He groaned. He had been hoping that at least he wouldn't be chased down by a fan-club. At least in this dimension, the fan-girls didn't seem like they would go to the extremes to go on a date with him.

Tsuki smirked at him. She was practically the only girl who he could stand, since she didn't have any interest in him. "Uchiha, you're at the wrong table. The table for arrogant nimrods is on the other side of the Hall."

He smirked back at her, and said, "Shut up Izumi. I'm surprised that you were even qualified to come should've asked somone else who was more intelligent." Tsuki glared viciously at him, but it didn't bother him at all.

The blond, Narue Uzumaki, muttered, "What a twerp." Sasuke gave her a cold look, and then turned his head away, and ignored her.

Dumbledore rose up, and said, "Before we begin the banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you!" he sat back down.

Out of nowhere, food appeared on the tables. Sasuke started eating hungrily; he hadn't had much to eat, since yesterday, when they had first arrived at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore made them arrive early, so that they could get farmiliar with the school. He had also told them that the other students would be told that they come form a country called Japan.

A ghost introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, and showed the first years why he was headles, and Narue, who had been eating a vast amount of food, looked green in the face.

"Hmph. What kind of blockhead would eat all of that?" he asked.

She snapped, "Shut up!" He glared at her, and to his surprise, she glared back.

"I bet I can eat more than you." she challenged him. Sasuke smirked; he was more than confident that he would win. After all, she wouldn't be able to eat much more, right?

How wrong he was. Half an hour later, Sasuke couldn't eat another mouthful, while Narue was still going headstrong.

"Haha! I win!" the blond laughed. Sasuke scowled angrily. How did _she_ beat him? He was an Uchiha for Kami-sama's sake!

The food then vanished, ahd Dumbledore started making announcements.

When Dumbledore mentioned the Forbidden Corridor, and the Forbidden Forest, Sasuke smirked. Team 7 was allowed on the corridor, because of their mission, and they had been given permission to use the forest as a training ground.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore finished cheerfully. Sasuke wasn't the only one who cringed.

"What the hell?" whispered Tsuki, "I sound like frog when a sing!"

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a what looked like a long golden ribbon shot out of it and twisted itself into the lyrics of the song.

"Everybody pick their favourite tune, and off we go!" the headmaster declared.

Sasuke groaned and noticed that Narue had dozed off. Usually, he would have scoffed, and called her stupid, but now, he wished he could do that.

Tsuki mumbled the lyrics, and Sakura sang all-out. Thankfully, she actually had an okay voice. Kakashi....no one could tell, because of his mask, but Sasuke was sure that he wasn't singing, because he had his nose buried in his book. Of course, Sasuke himself didn't sing. Uchihas _never _sing!

When they had all finished singing, they were dismissed,and the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley, a pompous boy red-haired boy wearing horned-rimmed spectacles led them to the common room.

After a confrontation, with a poltergeist called Peeves, they arrived in front of a potrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." stated Percy. The potrait swung open, revealing a doorway into the common room. The prefect directed the girls through one door, and the boys through another.

Sasuke's eyes swept over the array of beds, and finally chose one near the boy, Harry Potter.

Some of the boys kept muttering to each other, but one by one, sleep finally overtook them, until only he was left awake.

"Having trouble falling asleep, eh?" an all too farmiliar voice asked.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" Sasuke asked calmly, not very surprised that his sensei had appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

Kakashi gave a light chuckle, and said, "I just decided to say goodnight, that's all." His voice grew serious. "So, how did the hat decide that you should be in this house?"

Sasuke smirked. "Let's just say.....I convinced it that I should be here."

Kakashi gave an undestanding nod, already knowing what he meant. "That's alright then. But Sasuke-" he paused abruptly.

"What?" he asked, raising an questioning eyebrow.

"Be careful. This is an A-rank mission. I know that all may seem calm, but it's best to keep your guard up." Kakashi warned him.

Sasuke smirked again. "You've told Tsuki and Sakura this, I suppose?"

Kakashi gave a nonchalent shrug. "Right as usual."

"Is that all you came to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"Then get out."

"With pleasure. Goodnight, Sasuke." he said, and he was gone.

* * *

**_stealthclaw: How was this one? It was so hard to right from sasuke's perspective, I mean, I didn't want viewers to have an overdose of emo-ness!_**

**_sasuke: hn._**

**_stealthclaw: at least I can get him to show expression though......._**

**_naruto: I think the chapter is good! But the chapters from my point of view are better! Right Sakura-chan?_**

**_Sakura: oh Sasuke you were so cool in this chapter!_**

**_Tsuki: tough luck Naruto._**

**_stealthclaw: so sorry for you_**

**_Lucius: Ummm......hello? Evil Deatheater here! Fear me!_**

**_Naruto: Who are you again?_**

**_stealthclaw: I know how to defeat this guy! *whispers* I have a plan......*says loudly* read and review, by the way!_**


	7. Severus Snape

_**stealthclaw: Hi! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated like I had promised! Please don't be mad that I hadn't!**_

_**naruto: don't worry stealth-chan! **_

_**tsuki: yeah! and anyway, we'd like to thank DarkRavie, Anime girl122, Jisa, Hinata of the Red Spring, , XxVioletAshesxX, Sailor Sunset, ChocolateBunnyChan, and Sleeping Apple for reviewing our totally awsome fic!**_

_**sakura: Hell yeah! **_

_**Lucius: ......No one's paying attention to me!!!! *sobs***_

_**stealthclaw: We'd also like to thank ChocolateBunnyChan for her idea that she put in her review.**_

_**Lucius: And now I'm going to tie you all up, so that when Potter comes, I can hold you ransom!!!!!!!!!**_

_**stealthclaw: No you won't, for I have the ultimate weapon! *pulls out secret weapon***_

_**Lucius: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's....that's.....!!!**_

_**tsuki: YES! The rare Leatherbound copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, with Miss JK Rowlings signature in gold!**_

_**stealthclaw: Hey Lucius, buddy, we'll give you this if you let us go and you don't try and capture Harry and co.**_

_**Lucius: It's a deal! *runs outside, sobbing in happiness.***_

_**stealthclaw: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Hey, here comes Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Kakashi now!.....**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Severus Snape**_

Narue shook her long, golden locks out of her face, and yet again, pulled out her schedule for the day.

Over the week, they had taken a lot of different classes, but only a few were actually interesting.

Astronomy was pretty interesting, but it annoyed her how they had to stay up so late, which was one of the reasons why she enjoyed History of Magic, because she spent that time catching up on sleep.

Charms was pretty interesting, she supposed, but she had trouble with it. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was patient, but after Narue set his beard on fire for the eleventh time, he lost it, and gave them a lot of homework, even though it was the first week.

Narue absolutely _never ever _wanted to take care of a plant again, after she accidently walked into the wrong greenhouse and was attacked by a Venemous Tentacula; it was only Professor Sprout's timely appearance that saved her.

Tranfiguration was okay, but Professor McGonagall made them work hard, and accidents happened all around them with Narue being blamed unjustly for most of them(okay, it wasn't _her _fault that she pointed her wand a little off and the matchstick flew off and hit Neville in the head)

Defence Against the Dark Arts was ridiculously easy, so Narue took pleasure in learning it. The Japanese students' 'sensei', Kakashi, helped out during DADA, and had made them all introduce themselves at the begining of class. Most of the introductions had been pretty dull. This is how it went:

_Flashback_

_After Profesor Quirrel had inntroduced himself, Profesor Hatake, aka Kakashi-sensei told the class, "Now, I want you all to tell us about yourselves."_

_Lavander raised her hand, and asked, "Can you introduce yourself to us first, so that we can get an idea of what to say, Profesor?"_

_"Say sensei, Brown-san." Kakashi admonished, and then shrugged. "I guess I can tell you a bit of myself. I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like and hate, I don't feel like saying. Dreams for the future? I haven't really thought about it. I have a lot of hobbies."_

_Everyone except Sasuke, Sakura and Tsuki thought, 'All we got is his name....'_

_After that, everyone introduced themselves, one by one. _

_When Sakura introduced herself, she said, "I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes......" she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "My dreams for the future....." yet again she looked at the silent Uchiha and blushed. "And my hobbies......" she looked at Sasuke and blushed once again. Tsuki rolled her eyes. When it was her turn, she said, _

_"My name is Tsuki Izumi. I like chocolate, wolves, my cat Tsukiko, night time, the moon, and my older brother, Toboe. My hobbies are sleeping, eating, and doing exciting things. My dream is to show the world that not all girls are useless fan-girls!" The last one was obviously directed at Sakura._

_Soon after, it was Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I don't like, and a lot that I dislike. My dream....isn't just a dream, but an ambition......" _

_Here, Kakashi shot him a warning look and Sasuke finished, "The revival of my clan..." Kakashi relaxed immidietly._

_Narue shivered. There was something dark and almost sinister about the look in Sasuke's eye just then._

_Finally, it was Narue's turn. "Hi! I'm Narue Uzumaki! I like chocolate, my brothers, sunny days, foxes, and my favourite colour is orange! My hobbies are pranking people. I like pranking people a lot. I dislike when people don't fall for my pranks, and......." she shot a glare at Draco, "Certain blond Slytherins who go running to their fathers for every little thing." Harry and Ron snickered at that. She concluded, "My dream is to try a Japanese food that I've heard about, called Ramen, and be the greatest witch ever!"_

_Kakashi gave her a vaguely interested look, and then called the next person to introduce him/herself._

_End of Flashback_

All in all, Narue had never been the brightest student. She was smart, but she didn't bother to actually try during school, because it was no fun. Instead, she took her time to prank people, with the help of Ron's brothers, Fred and George Weasley, who were twins. In the course of one week, she had helped them dump water-balloons everywhere in the common room so that no matter where you stepped, water would burst in your face, she had put garlic in Professor Quirrell's food, and best of all, they had sent a fake love note addressed to Draco Malfoy, supposedly from a girl named Kathy Brookerson, asking him to meet her at 2:00 in the afternoon, in a spare classroom. He waited for three hours straight before realising that the so called 'Kathy' wasn't real.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Double Potions." Narue answered, and Ron added, "With the Slytherins. Snape's Head of their house. Everyone says that he favours them."

"Wish McGonagall favoured us..." Harry muttered.

Narue gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, she'll favour us probably when I stop accidently hitting Neville with whatever we're transfiguring."

Harry shook his head. "How do you do that?" he asked, "Transfiguration is hard, but not _that_ hard!"

Narue sighed, "I guess I'm not cut out for anything except pranking." _And singing._ she added mentally, but she didn't tell them that. Nobody except her family knew that she could sing, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Just then, about a thousand owls streamed into the Great Hall, looking for their owners, to deliver the mail.

Comet, followed by Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew down, and dropped a letter each. Harry, quick as a flash, had his open, and Narue, the same.

The letter read,

_Dear Narue,_

_It's so nice to hear about your first day! Imagine that! Young Harry Potter is your new classmate? His aunt and uncle are putting out a rumour saying that he's attending a school for Criminal Boys....St Brutus, I think it is called._

_So down to business. How are you? Kaitlyn has been asking a lot about where you are. We told her that you are attending a boarding school in Scotland, so don't worry._

_Things are quiet without you. Cory was so excited to get that letter! He jumped up and down, and kept yelling, 'Narue's letter is here! Narue's letter is here!' _

_Steven misses you too. He told me the other day that the house is unusually quiet, since you are not around, and that the teachers at Hogwarts must be using earplugs so that they can't hear you! _

_We are all fine. Oh yes, look out for a special birthday!_

_love, mom._

"What did you get?" Ron asked.

"Just a letter from home." Narue answered, folding up the letter. "What about you Harry?"

"Hagrid has invited us to tea at his hut later." Harry repied, scribbling a reply and sending Hedwig off.

After finishing breakfast, they set off for Potions, which was down in the dungeons.

Snape started with the roll call, and when he got to Harry's name, he sneered, "Ah, yes.....Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle could be heard snickering in the background.

Snape finished the roll call, and glared at them all coldly. "You are here to learn the subtle science and the exact art of potion-making. As their is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind.....ensnaring the senses....I can teach you how to bottle fa - Potter, wake her up!" he broke off his speech, for Narue had long fallen asleep out of sheer bordem, softly snoring.

Harry shook her awake, and she jumped up, awake, and shouted, "Who - what - where -?" she looked around the classroom. "Ohh...." she opened her mouth in understanding.

"Miss Uzumaki, may I ask why you were sleeping in my class?" Snape asked coldly.

Narue shrugged. "You were boring sir."

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped, and proceeded to continue his speech. "As I was saying, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed. Narue could see Hermione at the edge of her seat, no doubt desperate to prove that she was no 'dunderhead.'

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of earthworm?"

Harry looked at Ron and Narue, who both looked back at him, lost looks on their faces.

Narue muttered, "Something disgusting no doubt." Hermione, and Sakura's hands both shot up in the air.

"I don't know sir." Harry said.

Snape ignored Hermione's and Saukra's hands, and sneered, "Tut, tut - clearly, fame isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, if I told you to find a bezoar, where would you look?"

"A what-zoar?" Narue whispered to Ron, who shrugged. Both Sakura and Hermion put their hands up simantaneously, but were ignored again.

Harry once again answered, "I don't know sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Narue looked at Snape in disbelief. Who really read their books before school started? She didn't.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Narue raised her eyebrow, expecting Hermione and Sakura to both raise their hands again, which the latter did, however she didn't expect the former to stand up, her hand stretched high in the air.

"I don't know. I think Hermione and Sakura do, though, why not ask them instead?" Harry suggested.

At this, most of the Gryffindors burst into laughter. Ron and Narue both grinned in delight at the look of rage on Snape's face.

"Sit down!" the hook-nosed, greasy-haired teacher snapped at Hermione, "And put your hand down!" he added to Sakura. "For your information Potter, aspodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is called the Draught of living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and is an antidote for most poisons, and as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which is also known as aconite. Well? Why aren't any of you copying this down?"

Everyone started scrambling for their quills and parchment in haste.

Snape added, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter."

The students were all put in pairs. Ron and Harry were paired together, while Narue was paired with Tsuki. To her amusement, Sasuke and Sakura had been paired up together, to the ebony-haired boy's dismay.

Even though Tsuki was impatient and like Narue, wasn't fond of schoolwork, they managed to brew a pretty decent potion, although the hook-nosed teacher managed to find fault with it still.

However, Severus Snape seemd to not be able to find a single fault in Draco's potion, to everyone's disgust.

"Tha tyrant." Tsuki muttered. "What's he playing at?" she grumbled, sweat pouring down her face in frustration. "One of the only times I actually _try _to get a good grade, and he still manages a way to find fault with it! And why is that pale blondie getting all the praise?"

Narue muttered curses under her breath, agreeing with the blue-haired girl. Just then, acid green steam started wafting around the room, followed by a loud hissing sound.

Everyone looked up in surprise, and saw that Neville had melted Seamus Finnigin's cauldron into a big, twisted up blob of acid, and their potion was currently on the rampage, as it sweeped across the floor, burning whatever touched it. Neville himself, who was covered in the potion, was crying in pain, boils all over him.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing away the spilt potion with a wave of his wand, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off of the fire?" Neville whimpered in response. "Take him to the Hospital Wing!" Snape snapped at Seamus, before turning to Harry and Ron, who were clearly innocent, and saying, "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Another point from Gryffindor!"

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but was swiftly kicked by Ron.

* * *

After class was over, Ron and Narue tried to cheer up a depressed Harry.

"Cheer up," Ron said, "Snape's always taking points from Fred and George."

"Yeah," Narue added, "And anyway, Harry, I lost five points! You lost only two! By the way, can we go see Hagrid with you?"

Harry agreed with them, his low spirits momentarily lifted by the thought of visiting the giant man with his friends.

Later, at almost three o'clock, they made their way to Hagrid's hut, which was a tiny wooden house near the forbidden forest.

Harry knocked. They heard loud, excited barks, followed by what sounded like paws scratching at the door. They then heard Hargird, saying, "Back, Fang - back." He peered through a crack in the door, and told them, "Hang on. Back, Fang." He then let them in, as he struggled to keep Fang, a gigantic boarhound in check.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid told them, finally letting go of the dog. Fang bounded up to Ron, and then Narue, licking them fiercely.

"This is Ron, and Narue." Harry told Hagrid, who was currently making tea.

"Another Weasley, eh?" I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. And I can see that I got meself some more trouble, with this new troublemaker here," he added, nodding at Narue, his eyes beetle-black eyes twinkling.

Narue grinned proudly at her achievements in pranking. Fang finally trotted up to Harry and started drooling all over him. They started telling Hagrid about the lessons they had over the days so far.

Narue piped up, "And Mr. Public Enemy No.1 hates Harry."

"Wha?" Hagrid said confused. Harry asked her, "Do you mean Snape?"

"Yeah." Narue nodded, leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head, like a pillow.

"Don' worry Harry, Snape likes hardly any of te' students." Hagrid said knowingly.

"But he seems to _really_ hate me." Harry protested.

"Rubbish! Why should he?" the giant gamekeeper asked, and then changed the subject, saying, "How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot - great with animals."

Ron started to tell Hagrid about his brother's work with dragons. Narue and Harry, having already heard about it in the train, started doing their own thing. While Narue started cooing over Fang, Harry sat, reading a cutting from the Daily Prophet.

"Who's a good wittle doggie?" Narue asked the drooling boarhound, who licked her on the cheek over-enthusiastically. She laughed, and Fang rolled onto his back to be tickled. Narue immidietly complied.

"Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've happened while we were their!" Harry suddenly gasped. Narue, in her surprise, toppled out of her chair.

Hagrid wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. Instead, he opted to offer him another rock cake. Narue looked at the two suspiciously. There was something strange going on.......

* * *

**_stealthclaw: wow, this chapter was sure better than the last, in my oppinion!_**

**_harry: we just saw Lucius Malfoy running out of the room crying and saying things like 'stealthclaw is the best person ever!!!!' What the bloody hell happened?_**

**_kakashi: yes, what were we late for?_**

**_ron: it's you're own bloody fault we're late! he actually did get lost on the road of life!_**

**_stealthclaw: isn't it a one-way road?_**

**_hermione: that's the thing! he did something that should be impossible!_**

**_sakura: that's our kaka-sensei......_**

**_sasuke: hn. why don't I get any lines in this chapter? I'm one of he main characters._**

**_stealthclaw: because I'm focusing on narue-chan mostly right now. _**

**_tsuki: when will the pairing be actually hinted/revealed in the story?_**

**_stealthclaw: I have the best idea ever for that! :D_**

**_naruto: Which is?........._**

**_stealthclaw: I can't tell you.......but I'll tell you this, certain things might trigger certain events for certain parings......_**

**_sakura: meaning?_**

**_stealthclaw: heheh.......You'll see......... R&R everyone!_**


	8. Fright and Flight

_**stealthclaw: Hi! Wow, so soon I've updated?! OMG!**_

_**Naruto: Yay for stealth-chan!!!!**_

_**Tsuki: So, why did you call this chapter Fright and Flight?**_

_**stealthclaw: because of what happens.......**_

_**Sakura: hey, when do I get less anoying?**_

_**stealthclaw: you're not so bad in this chapter.**_

_**sasuke: hn. when will things pick up?**_

_**stealthclaw: my dear sasu-chan, in this very chapter!**_

_**kakashi: i guess it my turn to give the disclaimer. stealthclaw doesn't own naruto or harry potter. Long live Icha Icha!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Fright and Flight_**

"I can't wait!" Narue said in excitement, shoveling porridge into her mouth, her eyes dancing with glee. The reason? No, it wasn't because she had a new prank to do. Today was the day of their first flying lesson!

Harry picked unenthusiastically at his food. "Typical. Just what I have always wanted.....to make a fool of myself on broomstick in front of Malfoy."

Narue shook her head at him. Just because they had it with the Slytherins, Harry was in a very dark mood. She had to sympathise with him though. He had been really looking forward to the lessons, until they had all found out who they would be having the lessons with.

Ron patted him on the back. "You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself. Anyway, Malfoy may talk about how good he is in Quidditch, but it's probably all talk."

"Ron's right, Harry. Blondie is just an idiot. Don't listen to him." Narue told him, stabbing at her sausages, imagining that she was torturing the said blond. She sprayed ketchup all over it, and laughed maniacally, saying, "Yes Malfoy! Die! Let the blood flow! Hahahaha!!!!!!" not noticing all of the odd looks she was getting from everyone else.

Just then, a large barn owl flew down, landing in front of Neville. The small boy fumbled with the package the owl had brought him. He opened it, to find a glass ball, filled with white mist.

"What is that, Nev?" asked Narue curiously.

"It's a Rememberall. Gran knows I forget things, and his tells you if you have forgotten to do something. Look, you hold it tight, like this and if it turns red......like this...." he trailed off, realising that it had turned a deep crimson, ".....it means you've forgotten something......"

"Hope you remember what you forgot, Neville." Narue told him, turning back to stab at her sausages again.

At that moment, Draco Malfoy snatched the Rememberall away from Neville.

Harry, Ron and Narue jumped up, all at once, glaring hard at Malfoy. Narue was about to ready her fist again, not bothering to reach for her wand, when Professor Mcgonagall came, as quick as a flash.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Malfoy's got my Rememberall, Professor." Neville answered.

With a scowl and glare, the blond Slytherin dropped the globe onto the table. "Just looking." he said, walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.

Meanwhile, while that was happening, Sasuke was watching from the corner of his eye.

"Uchiha," Tsuki, who was sitting next to him, said, "Eat. In the afternoon we will be having our flying lessons. Do you want to end up like what happened during the bell test when we first became genin?"

Sasuke said, "Hn. If I remember correctly, it was you who had been tied to the log and forced to watch the rest of us eat."

The blue haired girl pouted, and began to tear apart her omelette, muttering about 'damm Uchihas and their stupid prickishness.'

Sasuke ignored her, and thought about the flying lesson that would be happening later. _Che, this might be interesting. _He smirked in the way that only an Uchiha can, as he finished eating.

* * *

Later, all of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed to the grounds, excitement coursing through almost all of them. The exceptions were, of course, Neville and Hermione.

A cool breeze blew, rippling through Narue's long hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, a look of serene peace appearing on her face for once.

But it wasn't to last. Madame Hooch, the flying instructor, arrived. "What are you all waiting for?" she barked out orders. "Everyone, stand by a broomstick! Hurry up!"

Everyone scrambled to stand near one.

"Stick you're right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!" the teacher instructed.

"UP!" shouted everyone. The broom jumped into Narue's hand almost at once. The same happened for Harry, but quite a few people hadn't achieved the feat.

Nearbye, Hermione's rolled over the ground, Neville's hadn't moved at all, and Sakura's had twitched for a few seconds, before becoming still again. Tsuki and Sasuke had both already gotten their brooms to jump into their hands.

After that, Madame Hooch showed everyone how to mount the brooms, and corrected anyone who was doing it wrong.

Malfoy was one of the many that had been told he had been doing it wrong, in his case, for years. Narue grinned with glee as she silently laughed.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight bak down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

That was when it happened. Neville, who had been jumpy and nervous, kicked off hard, before Madame Hooch had even blown the whistle.

"Come back boy!" she shouted, but Neville had already risen about twenty feet off the ground. The small boy looked terrified, and upon looking at the distant ground, had slipped off the broom, and crashed onto the ground.

Madame Hooch examined him, and then straightened up to look at the class. "None of you move while I take him to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are, or you'll be expelled before you can even say 'quidditch!'" she threatened them. "Now, come dear." she added to the crying Neville, before taking him away.

As soon as they were gone, however, Malfoy laughed hard. "Did you see his face?" The other Slytherins cackled along with him.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" a girl called Parvati Patil snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Nevr thought that you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati!" sneered Pansy Parkison.

"Look!" Malfoy snatched something up from the grass that was gleaming in the sunlight. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!"

Narue did a doubletake, and opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it. "Give it here, Malfoy." He said said softly, glaring daggers at the Slytherin.

Malfoy smirked evilly. "I think I'd rather leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about up a tree?"

"Give it HERE!" Harry yelled, and Malfoy leapt onto a broomstick, and took off. He hovered over an oak tree. "Come and get it, Potter!" he taunted.

Harry grabbed his broom, and clutched it hard.

"No!" Hermione cried, "Madame Hooch specifically told us to stay put! You'll get in trouble!"

Harry ignored her, and mounting his broom, he kicked off, launching into the air.

Everyone screamed and gasped. Ron whooped in excitement.

"You go for it Harry!" Narue cheered.

"Hell yeah!!!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She blushed and looked away. Everyone turned back to watch Harry .

There was no doubt about it. Even Narue, who had never actually watched a Quidditch match, could tell that he was an amazing player.

He made a sharp turn, and faced a stunned Malfoy. "Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry called.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy sneered, obviously worried.

Harry leant forward and shot towards Malfoy, who dodged him just in time.

Tsuki started to clap, along with a few others.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck." Harry pointed out.

Malfoy looked paniced for a second, and then called, "Catch it if you can then!" He threw the Rememberall into the air, and landed on the ground. Harry streaked torwards the ball, gathering speed, and reached out to grab it.

"Harry!" someone in the crowd screamed.

"You can do it, Harry!" Narue shouted in despretation. He reached forward, and caught it swiftly, just in time to tumble onto the ground.

Just then, McGonagall came hurrying up. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry got up, a scared look on his face.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" McGonagall said jerkily. "- how _dare_ you - you might have broken your neck -"

Parvati piped up, "It wasn't his fault Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patel-"

Ron protested, "But Malfoy -"

"That dirty little blond -"

"That's _enough_, Mr Weasley, Miss Uzumaki! Potter, please follow me, _now_."

Ron and Narue, along with everyone else watched Harry follow the teacher.

"What do you think is going to happen to Harry?" Narue asked. Ron shook his head, not sure of their friend's fate.

* * *

"You're _joking_!" Ron gaped. Narue stared at Harry in shock.

"_Seeker_? But first years _never ever_ - you must be the youngest house player in about -"

"A century." Harry informed them. "I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Just then, Fred and George hurried up to them.

"Well done." George said quietly. "Wood told us. We're on the team to - Beaters."

"I tell you," Fred nodded, "We're gonna win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year. We haven't one since Charlie left, but this year, the team will be brilliant. You must be good Harry - Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. You coming Narue?"

"Nah." Narue said, shaking her head. "Maybe another time."

"Okay, see you." Fred and George said, before disappearing into the crowd of students.

They had started eating again, when someone turned up to ruin Narue's appetites.

"Oh it's you three." she growled. Malfoy smirked.

"Having a last meal Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?"

Harry regarded him coolly. "You're a lot braver back on the ground, and now you've got your little friends with you."

"I'd take you on anytime on my own." Malfoy scowled. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before?"

"Of course he has. I'm his second. Who's yours?" Ron asked.

"Crabbe." Malfoy said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked." They swaggered away.

Harry finally asked, "Erm...what's a wizard's duel?"

"What's a second?" asked Narue.

"Well a second's there to take over if you die." Ron said oh so cheerfully. Harry and Narue both looked at him in disbelief, and he hastily added, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, real wizards. The most you guys would be able to do is send sparks at each other."

"That's pretty pathetic." Narue snorted.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose. Or better yet, get Narue to do it for you." Narue playfully hit him on the head.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me." Hermione butted in.

"Can't a person eat in peace?" Ron asked. Narue said, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Hermione ignored them both.

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could." Ron muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"- And you mustn't go wandering around at school late at night, think of the points that you'll lose if you're caught, and you're bound to be. This is really selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business." Harry informed her.

"Yeah, so scram!" Narue added.

"Goodbye." Ron said. Hermione stomped away.

Tsuki raised her eyebrow at Sakura and Sasuke, who had all been listening. Sasuke nodded.

"Keep an eye out for them tonight."

* * *

Narue crept donwstairs. It was almost half past eleven. _I'll wait for them_, she thought to herself.

A voice behind her said, "Wait." She turned around, and mentally groaned. It was Hermione.

"Hermione?!" Narue hissed in disbelief.

Just then, Harry and Ron came down. "You! Go back to bed!" Ron told the bushy haired girl angrily.

"I almost told your brother, Percy! He would'v put a stop to this!" she snapped.

"Come on." Harry said. He pushed open the potrait whole, and they climbed out. Hermione followed them.

Narue turned to her, and said sweetly, "Excuse me, can we help you?"

"Don't you care about Gryffindor? You only care about yourselves, don't you? I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, and you're going to lose the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching spells!"

"So?" asked Narue, "Just do what you always do in class later. Now go away."

"Alright, but I warned you, you just remember what I said whe you're all on the train home, you're so -"

"Erm...Hermione?"

"What?" she snapped. Narue ponted at the potrait, which was now empty. The Fat Lady had apparently gone for a stroll, and now they were all locked out.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"That's your problem, not our's. We've got to go, or we'll be late." Ron said.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione told them.

"NO!" Narue said forcefully.

"Do you think I'm going to stand here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds the four of us I'll tell him he truth. You three can back me up."

"Do you really think-" Narue began.

"Shut up! I heard something just now!" Harry said warningly.

"Is that Mrs Norris?" Ron asked. Narue peered forward, and let out a cry of surprise. It was no old caretaker's cat. It was just Neville.

"What are doing here, Nev?" she asked concernedly.

"Thank goodness you found me!" Neville said, relieved. "Iv'e been here for hours. I couldn't remember the password to get into bed."

"It's 'pig snout' but it's not going to help. The Fat Lady has gone for a stroll." Narue sighed.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"It's fine. Madame Pomfrey mended it in minute." Neville said.

"Good. Neville, we've got to be somewhere, so we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" Neville said in alarm, "I don't want to stay here alone; the Bloody Baron's been past here twice already!"

Narue looked up in alarm. She wasn't afraid of most of the ghosts in the school anymore, but she was terrified of the Bloody Baron.

Ron glared at him and Hermione. "If either one of us gets caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies that Quirrel told us about and used it on both of you."

"Let's just go!" Narue hissed, not wanting to be found by the Baron.

For the rest of the trip, everyone was silent. At last, they reached the trophy room. No one was there.

Harry took out his wand, and they waited. At last, Ron said, breaking the silence, "Maybe he's chickened out."

Just then, they heard someone else speak - but it definately wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they may be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch. Narue's mouth gaped open in panic. Harry waved at them frantically to follow him. She snapped it shut, and they hurried after him.

They heard Filch enter the trophy room. "They're in here somewhere." he muttered to himself.

"This way." Harry mouthed to everyone. The crept past a gallery of suits of armor. Filch was getting closer - Narue could tell.

To her dismay, Neville, being Neville, squeaked in fright, broke into a run, grabbed Ron, and both of them crashed into a suit of armor.

"RUN!!!" Harry yelled, and they dashed away, not even looking where they were going.

After a a tapestry, a secret passageway, and numerous corridors, they found themselves near the Charms room - a long way from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him." Harry gasped, out of breath. Narue groaned, and slid down with her back to the wall, clutching her stomach. She was tired out.

"I - told - you," Hermione wheezed.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower as soon as possible." Ron panted.

"Malfoy tricked you. You realise that, don't you?" Hemione said to Harry, "He never was going to meet you, he must've tipped of Filch."

"Let's go." Narue said firmly. They hadn't even gone a few paces forward, when Peeves came shooting out of nowhere. He squealed with delight.

"Shut up Peeves, you'll get us thrown out!" Narue said in despretation. Forget fellow prankster - right now he was an adversary.

The poltergeist cackled. "Wandering out of bed at midnight, ickle firsties? Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty!" he bobbed up and down.

"Not if you don't give us away Peeves, please?" Harry said.

"Should tell Filch, I should. It's for your own good!" he said saintly, although Narue could tell that he was definately no saint.

"Get out of the way!" Ron swiped at Peeves. Narue facepalmed, knowing what would come next.

"_STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR_!" Peeves bellowed. They ran past Peeves, right into the door at the end of the corridor, which turned out to be locked.

They could here Filch running towards their direction, and Ron yelped, "This is te end! We're done for!"

Narue whispered, "To Harry, I give you my cat Rusty and my owl Comet. To Ron, I give you -"

"Oh, move over!" Hermione snapped. She grabbed Harry wand. "Alohomora!"

The lock clocked, and the door swung open. The scrambled inside, and shut it quickly. Outside, they heard Filch say, "Which way did they go Peeves? Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'." Peeves said.

"Don't mess about with me, now Peeves, where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!" Peeves said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright" sighed Filch, "_Please_."

"Nothing!" Peeves cackled in delight. "Ha ha! I told you I won't say nothing if you don't say please!" He swooshed away. Filch cursed.

"He must think the door is locked." Narue whispered softly.

Harry nodded. "I think we'll be okay - get _off _Neville! What is it?"

They all turned around, to look at what Neville was pointing at. Narue quickly swallowed. "_Oh crap_."

They were in the Forbidden Corridor, and what they now found out was in the corridor that made it forbidden, was this: A gigantic, three-headed dog, with blood-shot eyes, snarling rows of jaws and fangs, standing still, looking right at them.

It growled menacingly at them.

"Err......good doggie?" Narue said uncertainly. It lunged at them. Harry opened the door, and they ran out. Ron slammed it shut, and they sprinted away, as fast as they could.

When they reached the potrait of the Fat Lady, she asked them, "Where on Earth have you all been?"

"Never mind that, old lady." Narue gasped in exhaustion. "You just mind your weight, okay?"

"Pig snout." Harry told the potrait. She let them in. They all collapsed on the arm chairs. It seemed like an hour before any one of them said anything.

"What are they doing, keeping a mosnter like that locked up?" Ron asked weakly.

Narue said, "It was kinda cute......." Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She shrugged. "It's just my oppinion."

Hermione answered Ron's question. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"Erm...no...." Narue said. She had been to scared to actually look.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. Obviously, it's guarding something." She stood up. "I hope you're happy. We could've bee killed - or worse, expelled."

Narue, Harry, Ron, and even Neville, who was still trembling with fright, gaped at her.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." she snapped at them, and went to the girls' dormitory.

Ron said in disbelief, "No, we don't mind. You would've thought we dragged her along."

Narue smiled tiredly at the remaining three, and said, "I'm gonna sleep too. 'Night." She followed Hermione upstairs, and finally, _finally_, lay down, to let sleep take her away to Dreamland. She never thought once of what the dog was guarding, until morning.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura glared at Tsuki. They were all hidden in the shadows of the common room. When Harry, Ron, and Neville had finally gone to bed, Sasuke said icily, "Wasn't it you're turn to guard the corridor?"

Tsuki scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Erm.....I guess my bad then."

Sakura sighed, "We'll just have to make up for it next time we patrol. We'll have to report this to Kakashi and Dumbledore-sama."

Tsuki grinned, and said, "Things are finally starting to get interesting...."

* * *

**_stealthclaw: look, i'm sorry. this chapter sucked_**

**_naruto: we don't think so!_**

**_stealthclaw: save it, naruto. _**

**_tsuki: but i was right. things are starting to get interesting!_**

**_stealthclaw: i guess........_**

**_sakura: cheer up! _**

**_sasuke: hn. cheer up._**

**_stealthclaw: this coming from mr emo. by the way, if anyone wants more chapters that are from team seven's point of view (that is to say, sasuke's poitn of veiw) please say in the review please. _**

**_harry, ron and hermione: R&R!_**


	9. Wingardium Leviosa

**_stealthclaw: yo! first i'd like to thank DarkRavie, Sora Hoshi, Shoten Shinzui, and Battenfield, for reviewing. I also thank those who story alerted and favourited this story as well. _**

**_naruto: yeah, thank you minna! (everyone)_**

**_sakura: It's nice to know you all care._**

**_sasuke: hn._**

**_tsuki: uh huh! thanks a bunch!_**

**_stealthclaw: Now, an anonymous reviewer told me that since Little Whinging is in England, so Narue-chan shouldn't be calling Mrs Stuart 'mom'. Instead she should call her 'mum.' Now, that is true, but since I forgot, it says mom. That is just an error. From now on i'll try to put mum instead of mom._**

**_harry: we also have a guest with us today. who is it, stealthclaw?_**

**_stealthclaw: it is..Akamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11_**

**_akamaru: arf!_**

**_everyone but stealthclaw: .................._**

**_stealthclaw: please give the disclaimer, aka-chan._**

**_akamaru: woof! (translation: stealthclaw doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto. And i'm the most awsome character in Naruto.)_**

**_stealthclaw: oh yes you are! who's a good doggie?_**

**_everyone: *sweatdrops* on with the story......_**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9: Wingardium Leviosa**_

"So, what do you think is hidden under the trap door?" Narue asked, doodling on a spare piece of parchment. "Sit still, Rusty!" she added to her ginger kitten, whom she was drawing. The little cat just wouldn't sit still, and kept batting at her quill.

"It's either really valuable, or really dangerous." Ron said, nodding.

"Or both." Harry added.

"But this is pretty frustrating," sighed Narue, "All we know is that it's about two inches long! For all we know, it could be a rock that can bring back the dead!"

Harry laughed. "Like that will ever happen, " he said, a little bitterly. Narue sighed again, and went back to doodling Rusty. The kitten had long abandoned its pose, and had taken to playing around with Tsuki's little gray tabby cat, Tsukiko. They chased each other round and round, purring.

"So how do you think we should get back at Malfoy?" Narue asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged, and they all looked at each other, determined looks on their faces. They would have to get back at him! They just had to!

But they could think of nothing. Until the next week that is..........

* * *

As usual, the hundreds of owls flooded into the Great Hall, bearing gifts and packages. But this time, something was different.

For one thing, the package that had caught everybody's eyes was long and thin; for another, it was being carried by six screech owls.

Comet landed in front of Narue, with another letter from home, but she didn't bother to open it.

To Narue's utter surprise, the six owls dropped the strange package right in front of Harry; in the proccess, they also knocked over the bacon. "Aww I was going to have more!" she groaned.

A letter landed on top of the package. Harry opened the envolope, and read it. He quickly passed it to Ron, who after reading, passed it to Narue. Her eyes widened as she read,

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one too. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_-Professor M. McGonagall_

"Lucky!" Narue hissed in envy and admiration. Ron nodded.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even touched one!"

As soon as they could, they left the hall, ignoring Narue's pleas for her to finish breakfast.

In the middle of the Entrance Hall, however, they met Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

The pale blond snatched the package from Harry, and felt it. "That's a broomstick!" he glared at Harry, thrusting it back into his hands. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter. First-years aren't allowed to have them."

Ron snickered, "That's not any old broomstick. That's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What is the one that you said you have, Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty? They look flashy, but they are no where near as great as the Nimbus!"

"What would you know, Weasley, you wouldn't even be able to afford half the handle!" Malfoy snapped at him.

"Can it Malfoy." Narue told him, holding up her fist. Before she could punch him, however, Professor Flitwick had arrived.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys, and err - girl." he added. Narue rolled her eyes.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, sir." Malfoy informed him quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about it. What model is it?" Flitwick asked.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry said, grinning widely, as Malfoy looked shocked and horrfied. Narue snickered quietly. "It's thanks to Malfoy I got it though." he added.

They hurried upstairs, snickering at the look on Malfoy's face.

"Well, it's true." Harry laughed, as they reached the top of the stairs. "If he hadn't stolen the Rememberall, I wouldn't have gotten onto the team..."

"So I suppose you think that it is an award for breaking rules?" Hermione came up beside them, an angry look on her face.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Narue asked. After the incident with the three-headed dog, Hermione refused to acknowledge them.

"Don't stop now," Ron told her, "It's doing us a lot of good." Hermione glared at them, and then turned and marched down the stairs, her nose up in the air.

After that, none of them could wait to unwrap the broom. They kept fidgiting during their lesson, and when they could finally unwrap it, they bolted upstairs, not even pausing to gulp down their dinner (even Narue.)

"Wow." Ron sighed, as they finally opened it. Narue stared at it, her mouth hanging open. It was amazing. It was sleek and shiny, with a mahogany finish. In gold letters, it said _'Nimbus Two Thousand_.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuki smiled, as she ate her dinner. _I hope they like it. It was my suggestion after all to give him that one. Those three better be grateful. _

She finished eating, and got up. Sasuke and Sakura got up as well. "Where are you going? her pink-haired team mate asked.

"To the commonroom. I want to ask Narue if she has any cookies, since her mom had sent some a few days ago." she said promptly. "Coming?"

"Sure." Sakura nodded. Sasuke grunted, but followed the two anyway. After all, who would turn down free cookies?

* * *

It had been two months, and it was already Halloween. Narue's eleventh birthday had already passed. She had gotten a present from her family; they had given her a big basket of cookies, cakes and chocolates which she had shared with Harry, Ron, and Tsuki, who had begged her for some. Oddly enough, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and even Tsuki had been strangley down that day.

Harry and Ron hadn't gotten her anything, and neither had Tsuki, whom Narue had been getting close with. The reason why they hadn't given her anything was because she had failed to mention when her birthday was, until the very day.

Narue sniffed the air, and inhaled the scents of all of the Halloween treats with delight.

To her excitement, during Charms class, Flitwick told them that they would be learning the charm to make objects fly. Like their first potions class, they were put into pairs. Harry was partnered with Seamus Finnigan, Ron was partnered with Hermione, to his horror, and to Narue's disapointment, she was partnered with Sasuke. (Tsuki was partnered with Sakura.)

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" their miniscule teacher squeaked, "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. Saying the magic words properly is also important - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f', and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Narue giggled, but Sasuke said, "Concentrate loser. I don't want to mess this up because a deadlast like you did something stupid."

"Why you! I'll show you who's the loser here! _Wingardium leviosa!_" she cried, but the feather, instead of floating, just lay there.

"Let me show you how it's done, loser." Sasuke sighed. "_Wingardium leviosa!_" he said, swishing and flicking. Nothing happened.

Narue snorted, "Who's the loser now?" Sasuke glared at her, but she laughed and shook her head. "I'll get it done this time!" she said to herself, and kept trying.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, a little surprised to see her working hard. Usually she goofed off in class, but this........this girl in front of him was like a different person.....was there another side to the casual and cheerful Narue that everyone thought they knew?

She looked up, and caught him staring at her. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" she asked, confused.

Sasuke looked away, embarrased, and said, "No, it's nothing." his eyes not looking as cold as usual.

Narue shrugged, and said, "Alright." she then heard bickering, and turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"You're not saying it right!" Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa! You need to make the 'gar' nice and long."

"Then you do it, if you're so clever!" Ron snarled, angry. Hermione nodded, and swishing and flicking, she said, "_Wingardium leviosa!_"

The feather rose up and hovered above their heads. Narue pouted. "Oh, well done! Everyone look, Miss Granger's done it!" their teacher called, clapping.

As class ended, Ron told Harry and Narue, "It's no wonder that no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly..."

Narue was startled when Hermione knocked into Harry, and ran past him.

"Ron, I think she heard you." Narue said sympethatically, feeling a bit sorry for the girl.

"So?" Ron said, looking a little guilty, "She must've noticed that she's got no friends."

Narue hoped that Hermione was alright. As much as she didn't like how she acted, she never liked seeing people all alone, having once been like that herself.

But for the rest of the afternoon, Hermione had vanished.

When asked, Sakura told Narue and Tsuki that she had heard from Parvati and Lavendar that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom, and wouldn't let anyone talk to her. Narue proceeded to mention this to Ron and Harry.

Ron looked uncomfortable at that, but as soon as they saw the newly decorated Great Hall, Hermione was forgotten.

Bats fluttered everywhere, and the candles flickered inside golden-orange pumpkins that had been carved into jack-o-lanterns. The same way that the food started appearing on the plates during the start-of-term feast, they appeared now.

In the middle of the meal, however, Professor Quirrell came dashing into the Hall, a look of absolute terror on his face. Narue stared at him in disbelief, a piece of lettuce hanging half-way out of her mouth.

He slumped against the table, and wheezed, "Troll - in the dungeons - just thought you should know." he then fainted.

Chaos immidietly errupted. Dumbledore fired several purple firecrackers to get their attention. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immidietly!" he told them.

Percy told the first-years, with a voice full of authority, "Follow me, first-years! Stick together! Stay close beside me now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I am a prefect!"

Narue muttered, "Why is it I am never able to finish a meal here? I'm always interrupted before I could finish!" she complained. "How could a troll get in anyway? They're supposed to be stupid, right?"

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise. She defended herself. "Hey, I do read!"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe Peeves let it in for a joke."

Narue muttered, "Damm why didn't I think of that?"

As they passed by a group of Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly realised something. "Hang on, we've forgotten someone!"

"What?" Ron asked, confused. Narue gasped in understanding. "Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll, does she?"

Ron sighed. "Alright. But Percy better not see us." The sneaked through the crowd, and hurried down a empty corridor. Just as they turned a corner, they heard footsteps.

"Percy!" Ron said in panic, and he yanked Narue and Harry behind a stone griffin, large enough to conceal all three of them.

Narue peeked out, and saw that it wasn't Percy, it was Snape. After a few minutes, he disappeared from their view.

"Why isn't he down in the dungeons, like the rest of the teachers?" asked Harry.

Narue nodded solemly. "It is as I feared. Severus Snape has Severly Snapped."

Harry and Ron grinned, and tried not to laugh. They crept towards the next corridor. Harry muttered, "He's headed for the Third floor." Narue nodded, and then scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ewwww! What the hell is that?" she hissed, smelling the worst oder in the history of worst oders.

Ron pointed at what was at the end of the passage: a twelve feet tall, gray-skinned, coconut-headed, troll. It dragged a giant wooden club.

It stopped and peered inside a doorway, and then slowly went inside.

"We could lock it in. The key's right there." Harry said nervously. Narue nodded, "Good plan."

Harry slammed the door and locked the troll in. "Yes!!!" they high-fived.

Narue started to do a victory dance, but was stopped short by a shrill scream, that definately came from the room that the troll was currently in.

"Whoops.....guys.....I think we just locked Hermione in there..." Narue said in a small voice.

Harry and Ron gaped at each other, and they all turned slowly towards the door again. Narue quickly unlocked the door, and they sprinted inside.

Hermione was cowering at the end of the bathroom, white as a sheet. The troll waved the club around, knocking the sinks off, getting closer and closer.

"Confuse it!" Harry told Ron and Narue. He threw a tap at the wall, and the troll turned to see what was making the noise.

"Hey! Turtle-brain! Eat pipe!" Narue called, throwing a pipe at it. The troll didn't even notice it, but hearing her voice, it turned towards her, and lumbered in her direction.

Harry yelled at Hermione, "Run! Come on, run!!!" but she couldn't move.

The troll advanced towards Ron, who was closest to it. Harry told Narue, "Look after Hermione." and she nodded.

Harry rushed at the troll, and jumping, he fastened his arms around the troll's neck from behind. Unfortunately, Harry's wand managed to go up the troll's nose.

"Great....now what are we gonna do! That troll obviously wants to murder us now!" Narue moaned.

The troll howled and twisted, with Harry hanging on for dear life. Ron pulled out his wand, and cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The club flew out of the troll's hand, rose high in the air, and with a 'crack!' it dropped onto its head. The troll swayed, dizzy for a few seconds, and then fell onto its face, which made the room quake.

Harry shakily stood up. Ron stood still, still surprised at what he had done.

Hermione said tentively, "Is...is it dead?"

Narue shook her head. "Most likely not. It must have been knocked out." She helped Hermione to her feet. Harry pulled out his wand, and grimaced. "Urgh - troll boogers."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst int the room, with Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsuki in tow.

"What are you doing here, Tsuki?" Narue asked. Tsuki explained, "I heard what was happening, and I guessed where you all must be." She glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, who nodded, and she added, "I told them, and they made me tell the teachers."

McGonagall broke in, "What were you thinking of? You are lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Hermione whispered, "Please, Professor McGonagall....they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall said, surprise penetrating her strict face.

"I went looking for the troll because....because I though I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand, and Narue tried not to look shocked. _Hermione was telling a lie?! What's next, Dumbledore doing the tango?_ Narue thought to herself.

"If they hadn't found me, I would be dead by now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose while Narue distracted it and Ron knocked it out with his club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry, Ron and Narue deliberately looked away.

"Well...in that case... Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of fighting a mountain troll all by yourself?" McGonagall said, staring at them.

Tsuki gave Hermione a thumbs up from behind the teachers' backs, while mouthing, 'Nice!'

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I am very, very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better go back to your common room. The students are finishing the feast there. Miss Haruno, Mister Uchiha, Miss Izumi, go with her." they all nodded, and hurried off.

McGonagall turned to Harry, Narue and Ron. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could take on a full grown mountain troll. Each of you get five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." she curtly told them.

Until they were as far away as possible, they didn't speak. Ron broke the silence. "We should have gotten more than fifteen points."

"Ten you mean. Once she'd taken off Hermione's." Harry said.

Narue smiled, "It was nice of her to save us like that though. We did the saving, but she saved us too."

"She wouldn't have needed saving if we hadn't locked her up." Harry reminded them.

"Then you should take responsibility for that Harry. You're the one who came up with that plan." Narue slyly pointed out. "Pig Snout." she added, as they reached the Fat Lady. They entered the common room.

Everyone was eating. Narue made her way to get some ice cream, but Harry pointed to hermione, and she nodded. Apparently, the bushy haired girl had been waiting for them.

They all stood together, embarrased and shy. Then, at the same time, they all said together, "Thanks." Narue dashed off quickly to get ice cream, a big grin on her face. It looked like she had a new friend.

* * *

**_stealthclaw: how was it? sorry that it was not that good. wow, i wrote this chapter in only a few hours! that's a record!_**

**_naruto: ano-sa, ano-sa (hey, hey!) R&R!_**

**_akamaru: arf! _**


	10. Important Author's Note: Sorry

**Hi everyone, this is stealthclaw. I know you all are probably really angry at me, and to be honest, I don't blame you. For so long, I haven't updated any of my stories, despite pleas to continue and amazing reviews that I really, really don't deserve. I want to thank all of you for supporting me for so long, despite not updating or writing. The reason why I've been silent all this time is, because, to put it plainly, I've lost inspiration in the stories I have currently running on this site. For a long time, I hoped that it was a phase that would pass, but I'm starting to believe that it may never pass. So, basically, I guess you could say...I'm not going to be writing anymore for any of my current stories; they will be on permanent hiatus. If anyone would like to adopt any of my stories (namely, "Warriors School" and "Uzumaki Narue and the Sorcerer's Stone") then please, send me a PM, and we can discuss it. I'd be glad for someone to try and continue either of them, although if no one is interested, I'll definitely understand. Once more, I'd like to thank all of you for supporting my fanfics, and I'd like to say that I'm glad I began writing on this awesome site.**

**There is one last thing that I'd like to mention. Despite the fact that I've lost inspiration for my current fanfics, I have gained inspiration for future ones. I know that this is pretty irresponsible, to want to start new ones when I haven't even finished my old ones, and I'm sorry about that, but it's just to say, if you ever see any new fanfics written by me, don't be too surprised...**

**I am truly sorry for ruining everyone's expectations and waiting for so long before delivering news such as this. I hope that maybe you all can forgive me. I've enjoyed writing on this site and would like to continue to do so, even if the fanfics I'll write won't be the ones that you all would've wanted me to finish. I've said it already a few times, but I really, really, am truly sorry. **

**- stealthclaw  
**


End file.
